A Cunning Demise
by flipstahhz
Summary: Marlene is smart enough to stay out of danger. However, her resolve changes when she saves a friend from a pureblood marriage. And who happens to be her infamous accomplice? None other than Sirius Black, of course. [chapter nine: a hogsmeade affair ii]
1. one: unexpected wedding

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter one

 **t** he **u** nexpected **w** edding

.

.

* * *

.

The majestic doors swung backwards on its own and permitted entrance.

Marlene McKinnon shadowed her parents, staring down at her shiny grey snakeskin heels as they clicked against the marbled floor.

She frowned. A mere hour ago, she had been up in the air with her ash-blond hair whipping against the wind, shabby shoes swathed in mud as she had broomsticked around the Quidditch pitch. To her misfortune, her grubby clothing was now replaced with a deep emerald, off-shoulder silk dress and her hair had been magicked into an immaculate bun. According to her mother, this made her made her appear more 'lady like'. Either way, lady or not, Marlene would have preferred to spend the rest of her day playing Quidditch rather than attending the social event.

"Hello Diarmid and Zerlina."

There was a tall, pale-faced woman at the end of the hallway. Her sleek, black dress was outshone by the jewelled antique necklace that circled around her long neck, and the heavy, gemmed bracelets that adorned her wrists. From the woman's frail-looking physique, Marlene wondered how she had managed to stand poised, and not tumble over from the weight of her own accessories.

"Druella," Mr McKinnon greeted.

He kissed the back of her hand, following with Mrs McKinnon giving the woman a brief hug.

With lips pressed into a tight smile, the woman spoke, "It's a pleasure to have you here."

Although the woman appeared to be weak, the frostiness in her voice proved that she was anything but. Her grey eyes held no warmth when she had addressed Marlene's parents.

When Mrs McKinnon shot her daughter a glare, Marlene did a curtsy. "Good evening, Mrs Black."

"My, my, you've grown. The same age as my nephew, I presume?" Mrs Black said, surveying her with an unwavering gaze that made Marlene feel unsettled.

Marlene confirmed. "Yes, Mrs Black. He is in my year."

"Then it's time you be betrothed," Druella stated the obvious. When a witch, from a pure-blooded household, reached fourteen years of age the matchmaking naturally commence. "You should deliberate over Sirius. I'll raise the topic up with my sister-in-law. I'm sure she'll be beyond pleased to know that your daughter is a worthy candidate for my nephew, Zerlina."

 _Candidate?_

Marlene felt like vomiting. It was not like she had anything against Sirius, as she did not know him all that well, but it was more to do with the fact that Mrs Black had spoken about her as if she was to be sacrificed as an offering.

Before Marlene could formulate a reply, another voice interrupted them. "She is favourable, but my ungrateful son will oppose of it."

Walburga Black had materialised.

She was true to her lineage, the epitome of the ruthlessness in the unwavering house of Black. She was slightly shorter than Druella Black and held a much more intimidating, stifling presence. From the rare occasion she had crossed paths with Walburga, Marlene gathered that she was _not_ a woman to antagonise with.

Walburga continued in a livid tone, "I hold hopes in the Carrow's daughter, but I could consider your daughter as well. My son has the tendency to break up every betrothal I plan for him. If this continues, I may have to put him under the _Imperius_ to get him wedded."

Druella darkly laughed, but the McKinnons didn't.

Marlene knew it wasn't a joke and the thought made her shudder. She felt her mother's hand touch her shoulder.

"I'll be letting Marlene decide on her own," Mrs McKinnon spoke up.

The comment had left the Black sisters rather unimpressed. Walburga had sent a cold glare at them, while Druella's laughter had subsided.

" _Never_ give your daughter the option. She could, not that you would, decide on a Mudblood or a half-blood," Walburga seethed. "Zerlina, she is much too young to think for herself. She'll make the wrong decision."

"And betrothing her without gathering her opinion is a good decision too?" Mrs McKinnon replied, daringly.

That was what she liked about her parents. Despite being brought up in a Pure-blooded family, her parents had advised Marlene to think for herself. They wanted Marlene to decide what was right or wrong on her own terms, stating that knowledge was an important key rather than rashly following rules that had no supporting evidence. She was their only child and they wanted the best for her, even if it the McKinnons occasionally did challenge old teachings whenever needed to.

Mr McKinnon cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should make it to the ceremony hall?"

It was a wise move that her father had intervened. They were there for a wedding, not a bloody massacre.

The Blacks were powerful witches, but Marlene's mother was another species of her own. When enraged, Mrs McKinnon had a creative way of duelling due to her credible knowledge of various curses and hexes. Marlene knew this because she had experience with her mother's unshakable wrath, having dealt with the receiving end of her mother's wand on countless of occasions whenever she'd step out of line.

Much to the McKinnons relief, upon arrival to the hall the Blacks hastily left them.

Seats were conjured up, lined in perfect symmetrical precision. A long scarlet carpet was positioned from the top of the staircase, layering over the steps and stretching down the aisle to the very front of the alter. Blushing pink and cream peonies floated in midair, along with the golden shimmering candles that framed the ceiling and lighted up the hall.

Pure-blooded families hailing from all over Britain were there. Compared to the last social gathering, Marlene observed that there were much more families missing from the crowd. The Potters, Prewetts and Bones were amongst the recent families who had been banished amongst the Pure-blooded society. It was a shame because Amelia Bones was a good friend of hers, and she enjoyed having a good joke with the Prewett brothers.

A deranged, high-pitched cackle disrupted her thoughts.

Marlene blinked, hoping she wasn't hearing things. Yet, her cobalt blue eyes didn't deceive her. She observed that the witch next to her happened to have black unruly, frizzy coils of hair that draped past her shoulders, stopping slightly above her lower back.

 _Bellatrix?_

Yes, that was definitely her.

The witch held her head back, shrieking with laughter, "Why didn't you torture him more, Lestrange? Five seconds doesn't count as anything! You need to make them _feel_ the pain to enjoy it."

Marlene panicked, but it wasn't from what the older witch was saying.

She was frightened that Bellatrix wasn't in a white dress.

"I thought Bellatrix was getting married?" Marlene casted a look at her father.

"No, Marlie," Mr McKinnon told her. "Andromeda is."

Her father had to be wrong; he _had_ to be.

Marlene grabbed hold of the envelope from her mother's hand, eyes focusing onto the cursive handwritten names that it was addressed to.

 ** _Mr A & Mrs A Dolohov_**

"I'm taking this," Marlene said, bluntly. "I'll personally take it to the bride myself."

Her feet was moving before she could register what she was doing. She was feeling breathless. _What the hell was happening?_ Her heart was pattering against her chest and she was quivering from the combination of anxiety and fury. Both parents yelled after her, but she did not turn back.

Marlene kept walking, head up and back straight. Getting quick-tempered wouldn't be beneficial for her cause. If she were to act in blind rage, she would ruin everything. Pure-bloods needed to keep their cool. It was what they were designed to do.

 _And then she saw him..._

Besides the fireplace, Sirius Black leaned against the wall _and_ he was by himself.

She found that Sirius on his own was an odd sight as she was used to people flocking around him. James Potter, nor the rest of the friends in their close-knit quartet, were there to keep Sirius company. Not to mention, Sirius' favourite cousin was also not present because she was getting frocked up in one of the rooms in the back, getting ready for her own fated wedding day.

Marlene wasn't surprised that Sirius was avoiding his other cousins and younger brother. Rumour had it that they had purposely left him out ever since he had been housed in Gryffindor.

The expression on Sirius' face was unreadable. Replacing Sirius' usual look of being attired in school robes, he was donned in dress robes and was effortlessly dashing in them. His grey eyes, that were often filled with bright amusement, were broodingly observing the surrounding in sharp distaste. Although he was there for the wedding, it appeared as if Sirius was attending a funeral instead.

Sirius finally caught Marlene staring as she briskly walked passed him. She gave him a weak smile and he gave her a short nod of acknowledgement.

They had never been friends, nor had they been enemies. As mere acquaintances, they recognised each other during trivial social events or greeted each other across the Hogwarts halls.

Marlene strode on.

Her shaking fingers grasped onto the envelope as she disappeared into the kitchen. She darted past the elves, that were thoroughly preparing for the banquet, and slipped into the family corridor. As a child, the Dolohovs had given the McKinnons a tour of the estate to boast and brag about their wealth. Marlene never knew that enduring the Dolohovs rave on about their property would come in handy until that day.

Reaching the bedroom quarters, she poked her head inside each room until she finally found a closed door.

Marlene rested her ear against the door, and ascertained that there was movement inside the room. Not thinking of the consequences, Marlene tried to turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.

" _Alohomora,_ " Marlene whispered under her breath.

The door was thrust open and there, standing before her, a wide-eyed bride gazed back in utter shock.

Andromeda's gown was already on. Expensive lace was intricately sewn onto the bodice, falling down the bride's waist and fading down into the train. The corset was tightly bowed up, making the gown fit snuggly against her body, even displaying a hint of cleavage.

Although Andromeda Black appeared similar to Bellatrix, both facially and in bodily characteristics, they were _nothing_ alike. Andromeda's long hair was not black, but a dark chocolate brown, she had gentle eyes and, fortunately, did not possess the unbalanced personality or share the manic laugh that her older sister had.

"Marlene, you're not meant to be here." Andromeda stuttered out, recovering that she had actually searched for her.

"What is _this_?" Marlene scolded her. Instead of complimenting the bride, she went right up to her and waved the envelope to her face. "What about Tonks?"

Andromeda's eyes teared up. She bit onto her bottom lip. "This wasn't meant to happen."

"Then you should have not led him on," Marlene reasoned out. "He loves you and you were well aware of the tradition. Still, you kept dating him-"

The older girl shook her head. "Do you have your wand on you?"

" _What_?" Marlene said, incredulously. "What does me having my wand have to do with anything? This is about you and Tonks!"

"I know, I know...but do you have your wand?" Andromeda said. The edge in her voice sounded desperate as she wasn't retaining anything Marlene shouted at her.

"Why? What is going on?" Marlene exclaimed, but pulled out her wand from her dress pocket anyway. "Here."

Andromeda asked, "Can I borrow it? I need to lock the door. If somebody finds out that the door is unlocked, we'll both get into trouble."

"Where's yours?"

"They confiscated my wand."

" _What_?" Marlene said, raising an eyebrow. "But you're of age! Who took it away from you?"

"My parents," Andromeda grumbled. "Now, _please_ , pass me your wand."

Marlene caved, " _Fine_."

The bride waved the wand and Marlene noticed the door lock itself up. Andromeda then progressed to murmuring a silence charm to prevent bystanders from listening in to their conversation.

"So...?"

Marlene waited for an explanation.

"I've been holed up in here since yesterday," Andromeda said, quietly. "My parents dragged me here as soon as I got out of the train. They knew that I was going to defect the family after I graduated from Hogwarts. It had been my plan all along, but Narcissa had found my diary..."

Marlene felt sick for the second time that night. Again, her sickness had been influenced by the Black family and their absurd ideas to preserve Pure-bloods. They had gone to the extent of kidnapping their own daughter, disarming and locking her up, and throwing an unexpected wedding ceremony for her.

She did think it was peculiar for the wedding to be held the second day of the school holidays as it was a rushed celebration. The Blacks and Dolohovs had only planned the wedding the last week of term. While at school, Mrs McKinnon had sent Marlene an owl to ensure that she save the date, but had failed to tell her _which_ Black sister was in fact getting married.

"I don't know what to do," Andromeda spoke, defeated. "I've been thinking up every plan possible to get out of here, but all leads to disaster. I wanted to end things with the family on nice terms, but I don't think it's possible anymore."

"There _has_ to be a way," Marlene persisted. "Can't you Apparate?"

"I can. I just don't think it would be safe for me to do it with a wand I'm not all that familiar with," Andromeda said. "I don't want to risk getting _splinched_."

"Portkeys? The Floo network?"

Andromeda replied, "They're monitored. I'm sure the adults would have casted a spell on all the fireplaces in this estate to ban me from leaving."

As Marlene was about to suggest if she knew anybody who made a good Polyjuice potion, there was a knock on the door.

"Andromeda?" A voice called out.

She shuddered. Marlene recognised that the voice belonged to the groom: Antonin Dolohov. She memorised his voice for its distinct coarseness because it reminded her of a fingernail scraping on a blackboard's surface.

Andromeda pushed Marlene into the wardrobe. "Promise me that you won't do anything."

A split second later, Marlene could hear the bedroom door creak open. Andromeda hadn't completely closed the wardrobe because Marlene could see them.

"They'll be here for you soon." Dolohov queried, "Were you speaking to somebody?"

Andromeda gave a light, but bitter laugh. "To myself. I'm nervous."

Dolohov ran his hand down Andromeda's wavy hair and Marlene caught her flinch.

"You look beautiful."

His hand played with her hair a bit longer before caressing her cheek. Andromeda turned her head away in defiance. He glowered, taking her reaction as a challenge. He took advantage of how Andromeda's gown hindered her movements. He lethally advanced towards her and with each step he took, Andromeda would step backwards until her legs were against the bed.

"I will _make_ you listen to me," Dolohov stated. "Your duty is to serve me, Black."

Marlene watched as Dolohov roughly pushed the bride onto the bed. She had to clap a hand over her mouth as Dolohov hovered over Andromeda before straddling her. Marlene was tempted to throw a curse at him, but she had promised the bride that she wouldn't move.

Dolohov's mouth grazed against Andromeda's lips, hands slipping onto her waist.

"Stop touching me," Andromeda hissed.

Dolohov chuckled as he watched her attempt to shake him off. "You're mine. After tonight I can touch you as much as I want."

"I will never allow that to happen." Andromeda was trying to kick his body off from hers, fighting to no avail.

Then he kissed her.

"You _bastard_."

It didn't last long because Andromeda battled him off. Her hand connected against Dolohov's cheek, giving him a hard slap.

Marlene almost let out a sigh of relief until she heard a word that made her blood turn cold.

" _Crucio_."

.

* * *

.

 **(a/n)** I hope you've liked this chapter. :) I wasn't intending to write a chaptered story (or another Harry Potter fanfic, in fact), but this happened. Although Marlene x Sirius isn't a popular shipping, I've found myself drawn to them.

I'm nicknaming Marlene as 'Marlie' instead of Marly because, for some reason, I keep attaching 'Marly' to that dog movie ( _Marley & Me_). Well, perhaps it's only fitting because Sirius is a dog too.

Anywho, thanks for reading!


	2. two: the grand escape

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter two

 **t** he **g** rand **e** scape

.

.

* * *

Her shrill screaming echoed in Marlene's ears.

It was unbearable for Marlene to witness. Frozen inside the closet, Marlene's face contorted in fury as her fingers twitched to draw out her wand. The longer she stood there on standby, the more she was tempted to attack Andromeda's tormenter.

" _S-stop_ ," Andromeda whimpered, pleading for mercy.

Her moans escalated, becoming louder. It was becoming harder and harder for Marlene to hold herself back from intervening. Marlene glimpsed Dolohov's shiny shoes touch the ground, letting a sigh or relief when Andromeda's bawling cease. Her raw moans transited to a series of broken sobs.

"Don't underestimate me, _dear."_ Dolohov's hand swept down to touch Andromeda's tear-stained cheek. "If you ever defy me, I promise you that I will do much worse than this."

Marlene watched as Dolohov sharply exited the bedroom, dress robes swishing behind him.

Although he was gone, the threat lingered in the air and Marlene thought it was wise to wait before she dashed straight out of the wardrobe. And after staying stationed there for another minute, Marlene slipped out from her hiding spot and scrambled to reach the bedside. She frowned when she as her friend.

Andromeda had tears running down her cheeks, her skin was pale and face was lustred in perspiration. She was trembling, her breathing ragged through her chapped lips, appearing almost as if she was suffocating on air. Even as Marlene helped sit Andromeda up, the bride was not able to keep herself from shaking.

"Y..you need to go, Marlie," She barely managed to say in between the quakes that obstinately rattled her body.

Marlene sternly shook her head. "I'm _not_ leaving you."

"D-don't be im- _impossible_ ," Andromeda stuttered. She used the back of her wrist to wipe away the tears that pestered her vision. "I don't want you involved in this. If I don't do this-"

"-then _what_ are you going to?" Marlene cut her off, glowering. "Andy, I _saw_ what he did just then. Why sell your soul and marry Dolohov for your family's honour? Because you and I both know that it is _absolute_ bollocks! You can escape now while you can!"

"I need to keep everybody safe, Marlie," Andromeda cried. "Why can't you understand me? My family will be looked down on if I don't do this. And if I refuse, they'll punish me. They'll get to Ted and I...I could never forgive myself for it!"

"Go ahead then!" Marlene hissed, persevering, "Get married to that brute and let him torture you right after."

" _Marlie..."_

"If you do this, you won't get to see Tonks anymore. Have you ever pictured your life without him? Haven't you ever seen him as a part of your future?"

"And you _think_ I haven't?" Andromeda shot Marlene a deadly glare that rivalled Bellatrix's. "Ted is important to me."

Marlene shook her head. "Then don't do this."

"I can't. My family-"

"This isn't about your family, Andy," Marlene said, furiously. "This is about _you_. When you get married to Dolohov, you won't be in control. If he's willing to use the Cruciatus Curse on you, he's clearly capable of putting you under the Imperius too. You have so much potential and I don't think I can _ever_ see you being that man's muted wife. You're much stronger than this. And I...can't afford to lose you."

Marlene could feel Andromeda staring. Even if it was for a flicker of a second, Marlene noticed Andromeda's cool, grey eyes soften.

Out of all the Black sisters, it was Andromeda that Marlene was the closest to. Marlene found that Andromeda was the easiest to approach. She wasn't close-mineded like Narcissa, nor did she stick to the stern Pureblooded ideology that Bellatrix religiously devoted her life to. What Marlene liked about Andromeda was that she had her own opinion and didn't get blindfully influenced by the old Pureblooded ways. She'd research, look up things that didn't make sense and then decide on her stance.

Whenever the Black sisters visited the McKinnons, Bellatrix and Narcissa would stay with their mothers and drink tea in the courtyard. On the other hand, Andromeda would talk Marlene into taking her to the McKinnon's library. Andromeda had a fascination for learning and gaining knowledge. It was a common trait that she shared with Marlene, that Marlene often wondered why Andromeda was not housed in Ravenclaw like she was.

Despite being many years apart, Marlene had always seen Andromeda as a respectable role model – somebody with a unique flare who was well-spoken, intelligent and stood up for what she believed in.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Andromeda exhaled.

Marlene balled her fists, determinedly. "We bust you out of here."

"Since _when_ have you taken a risk?"

Andromeda was right. It was out of Marlene's persona to go out of the way to rebel against the adults. She was one who evaded any form of danger, preferring to digress away from the front battle lines and hide behind a book, minding her own business. However, when push came to shove Marlene wasn't going to allow Andromeda to make the biggest mistake of her life. She _couldn't_.

"Since you've become my bad influence," Marlene blamed her, which made the bride give a dry chortle.

They both slipped out of the bedroom and as they were making a quiet escape, Marlene noticed Andromeda clutching onto her hips. Marlene put an arm around the bride as they walked on, meticulously trying not to trip onto the wedding gown.

When they heard voices, they took a bend to the right and found themselves inside the Dolohov's study.

As Andromeda took a seat onto the leather reclining chair to gain back her energy, Marlene sharply turned her head towards her.

"And why did you fail to tell me that you got injured?" Marlene snapped.

"It's not _that_ bad," Andromeda wheezed, sweat glistening on her forehead. "Maybe a few cracked ribs, but I'm fine."

"How can we get out of here if you can hardly walk?" Marlene said, tone growing desperate. "What are we going to do?"

Marlene was usually quick-witted at solving problems, but at that moment she was stuck. She was stressed out, put under pressure, that she couldn't think as clearly as she wanted to. Spontaneity was out of her realm; it wasn't her strong point. She wasn't designed for this. Marlene liked the studious kind of stress, that was involved in the safety of a classroom, or a heated debate with a fellow Ravenclaw on which potion was the most effective antidote for snake venom.

Yet this was different; this _wasn't_ a game.

She was _actually_ strategising to destroy a Pureblooded wedding _for Merlin's sake_!

They weren't in Hogwarts where they could outsmart the Professors, or land themselves a lousy detention. The Dolohov estate was overflowing with wizards and witches, that were capable of disarming _and_ harming them in an instance. If they were to be discovered, their punishment would be severe.

Andromeda seemed well aware of their dilemma. Lips curving downwards, Andromeda wiped the perspiration above her brow with the back of her hand.

"I think it's best if we get Sirius, Marlie."

"Sirius?" I baulked.

"Yes." Andromeda nodded her head in confidence. "Now hurry."

.

* * *

.

The ceremony was about to commence.

When Marlene had returned to the hall, she scrutinised that most of the guests had already taken their designated seats. Thankfully, there were yet no whispers of the missing bride. Marlene felt her heart hammer inside her chest, but she gritted her teeth in an attempt to hold her composure.

She let out a sigh of relief when she surveyed that Sirius was still leaning on the wall by the fireplace.

Fighting the urge to run towards him, she took long, steady strides towards Sirius. She didn't want to cause a scene. If she had rushed at his direction, heads would turn at their and it would be suspicious scene for bystanders, as the two weren't exactly friends. Besides, if she were to run in her high heels, Marlene predicted that she'd fall unceremoniously on her face considering her luck with balance.

"Black!" She doubled over, pink-faced and panting.

His eyes regarded her curiously when she stood before him.

Sirius drawled, smirking, " _Breathe_ , McKinnon."

"I-Andromeda-we...we need your help," Marlene stammered out.

When Marlene had uttered his cousin's name, Sirius' joking manner dissipated as if something had dawned over him. Marlene pondered how swift his thoughts connected when he muttered to her, "Where is she?"

"The study."

Upon Marlene telling Sirius of the bride's location, he pushed himself off the wall and hurriedly made his way out of the hall. Barely at his tail, Marlene tried her best to follow Sirius.

As they reached the hallway, Marlene tore off her heels, bare feet kissing the pristine marble flooring, as she raced after Sirius.

"She looks sick," Sirius said as soon as they stepped into the study. His jaw jutted out as he leered from his quivering cousin to glance accusingly back at Marlene. "What happened?"

"It's not the time to argue, Sirius," Andromeda said, raspy. "I need to get out. I can't be with him."

Sirius looked confused, but a second later his eyes widened in realisation. "I-I thought you wanted to marry him, Andy?"

The bride shook her head. "No."

"Family has always been more important to you than it has been to me," Sirius told her sympathetically. "But by you doing this, you know what this means..."

Even Marlene knew what it meant. If Andromeda was to abscond from the wedding, she was facing the consequence of being disowned by her family. Things would inevitably get messy - especially when the Blacks were considered as one of the most defined and prominent Pureblooded families in the society.

"I'll sacrifice my family ties if I have to," Andromeda replied, voice hard.

Sirius folded his arms, eyeing his cousin unblinkingly. "So you need my help?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Well, I knew there was a possibility that you wanted to make a grand escape," Sirius smirked. "Andy, I was just waiting for your permission to yank you out of here."

Marlene rolled her eyes while Andromeda gave a small smile.

Only somebody like Sirius could find amusement in the critical situation they were in.

The girls debriefed what had happened to Sirius. The boy fuming when they mentioned how Dolohov had used an Unforgivable Curse on Andromeda. After a string of swearing, on Sirius' behalf, the three then began to brainstorm and discuss various escape ideas and tactics. Somehow all their plans led to a dead end, and it made Marlene even more exasperated.

"I've got an idea, but you have to trust me." He took a handful of Floo powder.

"Are you crazy?!" Marlene barked. "What's wrong with you, Black?"

"According to people, many things are wrong with me, McKinnon. Well, mainly Professor McGonagall. She reminds me all the time. I think she fancies me." Sirius grinned, positioning himself inside the fireplace.

" _Don't_ ," Andromeda warned her cousin. "We told you already that they're also monitoring the Floo activity in this estate too, Sirius!"

"No need to worry, Andy. They always expect me to be up to some kind of trouble anyway. It'll be a piece of cake. I'll be back in a jiffy," Sirius said, offhandedly. He then instructed, "Meet me at the porch in ten minutes."

With a poof, Sirius' body had dematerialised.

Marlene gawked, turning to the bride. "What do we do now? Your git of a cousin has left us and we-"

"He knows what he's doing," Andromeda said, though her voice was still irritated.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain," Andromeda replied. "He's been pulling these pranks and going up against authorities way before Hogwarts. Trust me, he _knows._ "

Marlene did not comprehend why Andromeda had put so much faith in Sirius, but decided to trust her friend's judgement. For somebody, like Andromeda, to praise and believe in somebody five years younger than herself, clearly meant that Sirius' mischievous skills had to be somewhat commendable.

"Can I use your wand again, Marlie?" Andromeda muttered.

Andromeda received the wand from Marlene before muttering a series of spells. The first was to dull her aching ribs (which Andromeda later told her was a spell she had learned from Madam Pomfrey during the multiple times she found herself in the Hospital Wing visiting Ted after a Quidditch match), the second spell transfigured her gown to a white Muggle sweater and pants, the last was another transfiguring spell that changed Marlene's heels and Andromeda's wedding shoes both into comfortable sneakers.

They got to the porch, only to see that there were two men loitering by the entrance.

Andromeda and Marlene hid behind the shoe cupboard.

Marlene recognised Professor Slughorn and guessed that the other man, who he was talking to, was another member of the Black family. The other man shared the same grey eyes that Andromeda and Sirius had, an almost-white complexion, and was garbed in garments that bled of affluence. His ebony long hair was tied back with a silver ribbon, and he was a fair few inches taller than the professor.

Strings of smoke swirled out of their pipes, as the duo conversed over tobacco.

"Sad that your own niece is getting married before you, Alphard?" Professor Slughorn asked the Black.

Alphard Black gave a radiant smile, not phased by the older man's abruptness to graze a subject that many chose not to venture. "Not at all. The single life is much better."

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. "Afraid of responsibility?"

"That's all dependant on the eye of the beholder," Alphard chuckled. "I, for one, think marriage isn't about responsibility. It's about love, commitment and finding your other half that improves you."

"Love is a rare attribute in arranged marriages."

"Which is why I chose to dodge them, Horace." Alphard spoke, "There's a reason why I was the top student of my year, you know?"

"Your nephew gets his tireless egoism from you," Slughorn sighed, defeatedly. "He's a menace in class. I can hardly contain that boy-"

Slughorn stopped mid-sentence when Marlene realised that Walburga Black had Apparated besides them.

The woman bristled, "It's about to start. Come inside now."

Before Walburga spoke again, Slughorn Apparated to the ceremonial area. However, Walburga and Alphard remained standing on the spot.

Sensing that something wasn't right, Alphard muttered, "What's wrong, sister?"

"Have you seen Andromeda, Alphie?" Walburga prattled on, "We can't seem to find her anywhere. Druella's having a fit and she hasn't even told Cygnus yet that their daughter is missing."

Marlene bit her bottom lip, fearful that the adults would walk in and see them. She observed that Andromeda looked equally as anxious.

"Perhaps you should try the kitchens?" Alphard said, thoughtfully.

Andromeda and Marlene held in their breath as Walburga was about to step in front of them. Luckily, Alphard placed a hand onto to woman's shoulder. "Why don't you Apparate? It'll save you some time."

Once Walburga had disappeared, Marlene could have sworn Alphard looked at them. There was a twinkle in his eye. He turned around, back facing them, and said aloud, "Good luck, Andromeda."

And, with the sound of a crack, Alphard was gone.

Now that the coast was clear, Andromeda and Marlene shimmied out from where they were hiding. They ambled cautiously past the front entrance and onto the porch.

"Where is Sirius?" Marlene mumbled.

Before Andromeda could reply, Sirius appeared out of thin air. He had to clamp his hand over Andromeda's mouth from shouting and only let her go when she had calmed down.

Marlene gasped, "You have an invisibility cloak?"

"I'm borrowing it," Sirius corrected. "As well as _this_."

Their eyes trailed to where Sirius was motioning for them to look at, right hand firmly grasping onto the latest _Nimbus 1001._

Sirius explained, "It's James'. His father enchanted the broom to have it keep returning back to Godric's Hollow because James kept flying away without telling him. You'd better hop onto it soon before it fights out of my hands. Fast fella, this one. Anyway, it saves you from navigating and it's probably safer for you to stay at the Potters for now. Going straight away to Tonks' side wouldn't be wise."

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing!" Andromeda moaned, eyeing the broomstick like it was a deathly omen.

Sirius ignored her, glancing over to Marlene. "What do you think of the plan?"

"Ingenious," Marlene blurted out before she could think, which made Sirius give a proud simper.

Since Andromeda she was scared of heights, Marlene glanced at Sirius.

"I'm riding it?"

"You're a chaser, aren't you?" Sirius pointed out, as if he was stating the obvious.

During another time, Marlene would have felt baffled that somebody like Sirius Black knew that she played Quidditch, but she tucked that thought away and focused on mounting the broom instead. She then gestured for Andromeda to follow her lead, which she reluctantly did.

Marlene asked, "What about you? It's impossible to fit three people on one broom."

"I'm not going," Sirius revealed, smug smile apparent on his features. "I like seeing havoc break loose."

Andromeda disapproved, "But Sirius-"

Sirius shook his head, stubbornly. "It'll be fine. Anyway, I think it's of everybody's best interest that they target me for this. I'll let your parents know, McKinnon. They can make an excuse that they Apparated you back home because you felt unwell or something-"

"And you want to be held accountable for all this?" Marlene said. She may not have been close to Sirius, but she worried about the repercussions that would result from his actions.

"Why not?" Sirius chuckled. "It'll add to my credentials."

Without another word, Sirius draped the invisibility cloak over the girls. Andromeda muttered a securing charm to ensure that the cloak fell over their bodies and covered every inch of the broom. Marlene kicked off from the ground and felt Andromeda automatically hold tightly around her waist, uttering curses, as they began to battle against the wind.

The further they hovered upwards, the smaller Sirius Black became.

"Have a safe flight!" Sirius yelled after them, despite seeing nothing but a blanket of shining stars in the night sky.

.

* * *

 **(a/n)** I'm surprised by the feedback. I was expecting nothing to be honest. Haha. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing this story. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. ;) It's always fun writing Sirius.


	3. three: the damsel in distress ii

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter three

 **t** he **d** amsel **i** n **d** istress **ii**

.

* * *

.

"Your parents are here."

Half-dazed, Marlene lifted her droopy head from the pillow. She squinted at a boy her age who was peeking into the guest room. His dishevelled jet-black hair irregularly sprung everywhere, chestnut coloured eyes staring at her vigilantly through thin oval rimmed spectacles.

Marlene yawned. "Potter?"

He gave her a minute to gather herself together as she slithered out of the bed. Noting that Andromeda had finally fallen asleep, she tried to not make a sound as she crept to where James waited.

"Come on, McKinnon," James said, eyes bright in mischief. "I want to listen in on their conversation."

As they darted through the Potter's maze-like manor, Marlene could not shake off how everything felt so surreal to her.

If anybody had asked Marlene yesterday, on the Hogwarts Express, what she'd be doing that night, she would have never guessed that she would accomplish so much. Not only had she attended and left a obliterated wedding, but she had also kidnapped the non-resisting bride, illegally flown a broomstick over London and was currently seeking refuge at Godric's Hollow.

She had been to the Potter's more than a handful of times. Her mother and father were on fairly good terms with James' parents, but were more of trusted acquaintances than friends. The McKinnons were one of the few families that hadn't completely snubbed the Potters when the Potters had chosen to break off their alliance with the Pure-blooded families. Additionally, Marlene's father worked closely with Mrs Potter in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Therefore, during Ministry work functions their families would often mingle amongst themselves.

The doors were closed when they reached the living room. However, it didn't stop James from pressing his ear against the barrier to eavesdrop what was going on inside. With nothing to lose, Marlene followed in pattern.

"-no reason to be upset. It's fine."

"No, Euphemia! Marlene went out of line. I'm so sorry that she's caused you trouble. She's never like this. If I had known that she was going to do this, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight."

Recognising her mother's distressed voice, Marlene flinched.

"Overprotective much?" James sniggered.

She faintly replied, "Shut it, Potter."

"-I think she did the right thing. It was brave of her to save Andromeda."

"But you should have seen it! The Dolohovs looked murderous. I thought they were going to _Crucio_ all the guests on the spot. And don't even get me started on the Blacks! They're blubbering mad. The whole lot of them are!"

"You've only figured that now? Diarmid, why do you reckon we've cut ties with them?"

"And making them your enemies is a wise thing to do, Fleamont? Are we _really_ going to have this discussion again?"

"We'll help you We're here if you need us to be..."

"It won't be enough. They're more driven now. They're recruiting and their numbers are steadily increasing. We need to be wise about this. We'll die if we don't have enough people-"

"You've got to stop ignoring this. One of these days you'll have to chose a side."

"I don't care about sides! I just want my family _safe_!"

"So will you meddle with dark magic and obey everything they say? Diarmid, those cases of accidental magic that we've been investigating were anything _but_ accidental."

"Euphemia, I-"

"And Zerlina, will you inflict pain on other wizards and witches? Will you kill? You will end up fighting for what you _don't_ believe in. Merlin, you're a _healer_ not a slaughterer!"

Marlene felt nauseated. She leaned back against the door, no longer wanting to overhear what the adults were chattering about. Her parents never spoke anything of this, nor had she heard or read anything of it in The Prophet.

 _Why were they talking about murder? Why did her parents have to pick sides? Was there going to be a war?_

She wasn't the only one who had been startled by confusion. James gave her a side glance, expression grim yet curious. "What's happening, McKinnon?"

"I honestly don't know," Marlene replied back.

When about to pick further into the subject, Marlene noticed James' body turn rigid. His eyes had roamed past her shoulder, lips descending into a frown as she saw him reach out for his wand.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist," drawled a voice in a joking manner. "James, it's only me."

There was nothing humourous about Sirius Black's appearance, as he placed his hand on the wall to balance himself.

Dress robes torn, bottom lip busted with dry blood, a bruised eye, one shoe missing, powdered in soot from head to toe - the boy looked as if he had traveled literally through hell to get there. Although he looked like he had walked out of a hurricane, his customary wide feral grin refused to be erased from his face.

"What bludger hit you?" James gaped.

Sirius snorted. "My dear, dear favourite cousin. I think she hates me."

"Bellatrix," Marlene stated without second guessing.

"Right you are, McKinnon," Sirius responded, grey eyes wild and animated. "Good ol' Uncle Alphard convinced them all that I didn't sneak Andy out, but it didn't stop my psychopath of a a cousin from throwing nasty hexes at me. Bellatrix was positive that I played a part in her escape."

"That's because she's _positively_ bonkers," James deadpanned, shuddering.

Sirius nodded in agreement. He turned to Marlene. "How is Andy anyway?"

"Asleep," Marlene answered and immediately saw Sirius's shoulders loosened up. Marlene continued, "Mrs Potter gave her a sleeping draught. I don't know whether Andromeda was more edgy about doing a runaway from her own wedding, or flying on the broomstick for a long period. She was terrified, Black."

"Like you were," Sirius snickered. "I thought you had forgotten to ride a broom."

"It's not every day I fly over London breaking one million rules," Marlene glared. "We could have been seen."

"You had an invisibility cloak," Sirius pointed out, smirking.

Marlene sighed, "Well, you _know_ what I mean."

"At least you both made it one piece. My plans aren't exactly flawless at times..." Sirius trailed off.

James muttered under his breath, "More like reckless."

"...but they can work."

Marlene mustered a small smile. "Thanks anyway, Black."

She really owed it to him. If Sirius hadn't come up with the plan of attack, she would have miserably failed at getting Andromeda out of the wedding.

"I can have more than one damsel in distress, can't I?" Sirius puffed his chest out. "I'm a warrior."

"You're a git," James chuckled. He clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "If you're talking this much, I gather you're not as injured as you make it out to be. Let's drink some hot cocoa."

"And this is why I love you," Sirius rejoiced, smacking a wet kiss on James' cheek. The latter glowered at him, wiping off the saliva mark with the back of his sleeve.

Marlene laughed. It was the first good laugh she had all night.

Upon reaching James' bedroom, Sirius fell back-first onto the bed and made himself at home.

Marlene stared awkwardly into the room. James must have recognised her reluctance, as he rushed around the room and did some last minute cleaning. He kicked toys, books and even his Quidditch gear under the bed. He then took a pile of sweaters that hung over the wooden chair by his desk, thrusting the garments into his overflowing closet.

"Take a seat," James gestured, slightly puffed out by his hurried movements to make some space for Marlene.

She obliged, dropping onto the chair. Just in time a house elf Apparated in front of her.

The elf handed her a mug of steaming cocoa before proceeding to deliver the remainder mugs to the boys. As soon as the elf had finished her task, she Disapparated with a loud crack. Taking in the sweet scent, Marlene took a sip. The beverage did wonders as she felt a surge of warmth tingle throughout her body. Merlin, had she needed it.

While James and Sirius muttered amongst themselves, she found herself gazing around the room.

She had never been in a boy's room before. (Granted that it was not her distant relative, Thatcher Nott, who had an obsessive compulsive disorder for keeping everything spotless). Marlene could not see an inch of paint. From floor to ceiling, Quidditch posters collaged the walls like wallpaper. Alas, there were even posters that plastered the ceiling above their heads. James' returned broomstick was leaning against the closet. Under the cluttered desk, Marlene noticed that the dustbin was filled with several scrunched up pieces of parchments.

Amongst the textbooks and more scrunched up parchment on the desk, Marlene's attention drew to a thick pristine white book covered in plastic. She had never seen plastic on a book before...

Unable to hold her curiosity, she discreetly took the book into her hands.

It was heavier than she had anticipated. She had a feeling that it might have been the heaviest book she had ever lifted. If a book was too heavy, bookkeepers tended to cast a spell to make them more lighter and transportable – but this book hadn't been magicked at all. The condition of the books, in the Wizarding world, often had protection spells that prevented them from ageing.

Unless, could it _possibly_ be...

"A _real_ Muggle book?" Marlene exclaimed out loud.

Marlene had often read about Muggles from well-acclaimed wizard and witch authors, but had _never_ gotten her hands on an _actual_ book written my a Muggle.

Her eyes scanned over the title, "A Collection of Fairytales?"

"McKinnon! You put that back!" James glided off the bed and marched towards her, attempting to snatch the book from her grasp. "It's precious."

"It is! What are fairytales?" Marlene's eyes widened as she flipped through the pages, enraptured by the printed words. She pleaded, "Let me read it, Potter!"

"No!" James barked, taking another unsuccessful swipe for the book.

"A damsel in distress?" Marlene read a line from the page that she had randomly flipped on.

Sirius had said the line earlier and Marlene hadn't understood what he had meant, thinking it was some inside joke that he had with James. Had Sirius actually read the book? Was a damsel in distress some sort of Muggle story?

Marlene was standing now, bopping up and down to fend James' from prying the book out of her hands.

"I'm rooting for you, James!" Sirius was sitting on the bed, heartily laughing as he watched the pair squabble with high amusement. "Don't get the Ravenclaw steal your book!"

The speckled boy chided, "I don't want to _kindly_ ask you again, McKinnon!"

"I think it would be _very_ kind if you let me borrow this," Marlene tried to negotiate with him. She was far too interested in the book now. Whenever Marlene found something that tickled her fancy, she was the type to want to know everything about it – and books, well, they made her _absolutely_ delighted. "Besides, you've allowed Black to read it! Goodness, I didn't even think Black _knew_ how to read-"

"No need to insult me, my golden haired, sapphire-eyed damsel in distress," Sirius winked.

"What's a _damsel_?" Marlene bristled, frustrated that she still had not latched onto the meaning of it. "I don't get it- _oomph!"_

She was tackled onto the bed. Marlene found the hard way why James made a notorious competitor whenever it came to Quidditch. Usually Marlene was on par with James when they were zooming through the pitch, but this time it was different because she was broomstick-less and currently getting buried alive underneath his gangly limbs.

Marlene was thankful when she saw Sirius. He bent down over them, grinning and instead of separating them, he started joining in. He tickled her until tears poured down her face. She shrieked for him to get off, but Sirius didn't stop until his hand grabbed the book from her.

James rolled onto his back, chest rising up and down as he tried to gain back his breath. James put out his hand for Sirius to return to him, but Sirius resorted to slapping his hand away instead.

"And you're meant to be my best friend," James groaned, clearly unimpressed.

Sirius stood on top of the bed, holding the book over his head like a trophy. He smirked in triumph.

"I'm the best. You must all hail and bow down to the my feet- _oh,_ _good evening_ Mr and Mrs Potters. And to you too, Mr and Mrs McKinnon."

The racket caused by Marlene, Sirius and James had alerted the adults. Their parents' faces looked concerned, but when they realised that their children were more than mere squabbling amongst themselves, the adults relaxed.

Marlene immediately sat up, fixing up her dress and brushing away the strands of loose hair that fell over her face. Her cheeks were tinged pink from hustling against the boys. She addressed her parents, "Mother, father."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady." Mr McKinnon scolded.

Marlene looked at her lap, embarrassed. "I know. I didn't meant to worry you."

"But we're proud of what you did," Mrs McKinnon admitted. "Though, it would have been _nice_ if you had told us your intentions from the beginning, Marlene. It was lucky that Mr Black informed of us what had happened. Darling, you could have been killed!"

"And you, Sirius." It was Mrs Potter's turn to lecture. "Shouldn't you be home? Your parents won't be too happy when they find out that you're here."

Sirius gave a wry smile. "Oh, Mrs Potter. There's no need for you to be so considerate of my parents. You already know that they're never really happy about anything. Horrible people, they are."

Mr Potter cleared his voice. " _Sirius."_

"Fine. My parents are _pleasant_. They're darn right fantastic people if you ask me," Sirius spoke, sardonically. He stopped when Mr Potter sent a scowl at his direction. "Anyway, I will leave soon. I promise."

"Stop talking and stay still, Sirius," Marlene's mother ordered.

The woman had edged closer towards the bed and was inches away from Sirius. Before Sirius could respond, Mrs McKinnon waved her wand and in an instant the blood on his lip cleared and the ghastly coloured blue that surrounded his eye dimmed down.

Mrs McKinnon carefully eyed him. "What other spells did they hit you with?"

"Nothing else," Sirius replied, a bit too quickly.

Marlene frowned. Then it wasn't only Bellatrix who had blasted spells at him...

"Don't lie to me boy," Mr McKinnon said. "We were there. You looked like you could barely walk before your parents Apparated you back to your home."

"That's right! My parents!" Sirius almost shouted, using his parents as an excuse to evade the current inquisition. He got off from the bed and made his way towards the door. "Yes. They must be worried sick about me. I'd better leave now. I'll say bye to Andromeda first and-"

Like back at school, Sirius had once again engaged in one of his infamous escape strategies - slipping out of a room while talking. Sirius Black was the master at getting out of sticky situations. Marlene could only gape as she watched him slip out the door without uttering a proper farewell to any of them.

James gave them an apologetic salute before sprinting after him.

* * *

Marlene's summer break was dull to say the least.

Her parents had grounded her for most of the holidays. She was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. She loved being at home with her family, but when her parents were at work, she was by herself and there were limited things she could do around the home.

She had done all her assigned homework within the first week, which caused her to use the rest of her free time holed up in the family's library. Other than reading, she would play Quidditch with her father whenever he was off work, try to learn recipes from the house elves, visit her mother's ward at St. Mungos, swim in the lake, or beg her best friend, Caradoc Dearborn (who was horrible at writing back), or her favourite cousin, Thatcher Nott (who always send her a letter every three days), to keep her company. Turned out Caradoc was in Greece and Thatcher wasn't allowed out of the house because his parents were in the midst of a separation.

Who would have thought that that Summer would have been her loneliest? Although it had started eventful with rescuing Andromeda from the wedding, the rest of the holiday had turned out to be a bore.

However, one dusk, an ebony feathered owl flew onto her windowsill. It dropped a brown package onto her desk and an envelope slid of it. Once exposing the package from the brown wrapping, Marlene let out a giggle.

She read the letter, shaking her head to herself.

.

.

 _To the Damsel in Distress II,_

 _._

 _I thought it was only fair that you discover where your name truly originated from._

 _Promise me that you'll return it on the train._ _Enjoy._

 _\- S_

 _._

 _P.S. In case you're wondering, Andy is safe._

* * *

 **(a/n)** And that's chapter three. This was an odd chapter, but it was fun to finally bring James into the story. Anywho, thanks for reading again!


	4. four: a doc, a beauty & a beast

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter four

 **d** oc, **a s** leeping **b** eauty ** & a p**retty **b** east

.

* * *

.

Third year in and Marlene _still_ could not grasp onto the fact that she would be leaving her parents behind.

As it was only the three of them, they were a close-knit family. Marlene was the last heir to the McKinnons and the only heir. This meant that when she married, she would be wedded to a different family line, and the McKinnon name would be extinguished amongst the Pure-blooded families.

"Give me updates on your Quidditch matches." Her father fondly patted her head.

Her mother laughed. "And your grades too! Tell Poppy I said hello."

While other children her age complained about their parents being overbearing and protective, Marlene never found her parents all that troublesome. The McKinnons had an odd chemistry. Marlene thought of her father as an older brother she never had, whereas her mother was more of a close friend than a parent. And because her parents raised her like an adult, Marlene was considerably mature for her age. They didn't treat her like a child either, but whenever Marlene _did_ step out of line (like the Andromeda Rescue) they did discipline her appropriately.

"Don't forget to write to me," Marlene reminded them.

Mr McKinnon's eyes twinkled. "We'll try."

Marlene frowned, swatting her father on his arm. She hadn't appreciated Mr McKinnon's joke as she had meant her words about wanting her parents to write to her. There had been a few times, during her Hogwarts years, where she had owled them to make sure that they were well and breathing. Whenever Marlene was at Hogwarts, it was like her parents would forgot they had a daughter as they tended to obsessively – and unhealthily – immerse themselves with work.

Her arms fell around Mr and Mrs McKinnon's necks, bringing them down to her level as they gave each other a tight group hug. "I'll miss you."

After exchanging teary farewells, Marlene strode away. She didn't want to look back because she was afraid she'd bawl her eyes out. She continued to lug her trunk along. As she heaved her trunk into the train with great difficulty, a voice spoke over her struggling grunts.

"Need a hand, McKinnon?"

She grinned once she recognised the voice.

Marlene gazed up and saw a lean blond-headed boy looming over her. Holidaying it in Greece over the summer had done him good. Marlene enviously noted that his usual pale skin had turned a golden brown, and even the freckles sprinkled over his nose were darker. He smirked, olive green eyes narrowing as he studied her. He then, literally, offered his hand and waited for her to shake it.

Caradoc Dearborn always made fun of Marlene. It was a warranted thing since he was her best friend.

"No, Doc." She bristled, "Right now I don't want to give you a handshake. I could do with your hands on my trunk though. That would be much more appreciated, thanks."

He chuckled and continued to pester, "My, my, my. Darling, it's been less than a minute and you _already_ want my hands to be on your trunk?"

"Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter," Marlene groaned, acknowledging that she had clearly walked into his joke.

"No need to worry, Marlie. You're not exactly my cup of tea. There is nothing on your trunk that is worth fondling anyway," Caradoc said, dismissively, causing Marlene to roll her eyes.

He didn't wait for her to insult him back as he moved forward, finally opting to carry the other side of the trunk into the carriage. He mumbled a spell under his breath and the trunk began to levitate itself on its own.

Now that their hands were free, Marlene gave Caradoc a hug. "You didn't write to me much at all these holidays. Even though you are a git writing, it's nice to see you alive, Doc."

"Right back at you, Marl. I'm sorry. My summer escapades kept me busy."

"Do I even want to ask?" Marlene muttered.

Caradoc displayed an impish smile. He admitted, "Probably not."

They walked for a good minute, passing multiple compartments until Marlene paused. "We went past Bones. Aren't we sitting with him?"

It was almost a tradition that they sat with the older boy, Isaac Bones, whenever they were on the Hogwarts Express. He was in the same year and good friends with her distant cousin, Thatcher Nott. Considering Thatcher was Marlene's closest distant cousin, she would often share the compartment together with him and his friends, which included Bones.

Caradoc replied, "I checked earlier, but the fifth years bet us. The Prewett brothers and Longbottom hijacked Bones into the compartmentt. Blame it on your cousin because he _had_ to become Prefect. If he hadn't abandoned us for the Prefect carriage, we would be sitting with Bones right now."

"Oh, that's right! Thatcher's Prefect," Marlene remembered. "He wrote to me on the holidays about it, something that _somebody_ hopelessly fails to do."

"You're still sore from me not writing to you?"

"Yes," Marlene childishly stuck her tongue out.

She was about to talk about how she was going out of her own mind from being grounded, but bit her tongue when Caradoc opened the door to the compartment that he had pre-selected.

When Marlene saw Emmeline Vance snoozing away she flashed Caradoc an incredulous look, which he merely shrugged to.

Emmeline was a tall witch Marlene barely associated with, like the majority of Hogwarts students. Emmeline was sprawled out, selfishly taking up two seats and using her snow-furred cat as a pillow. The witch's bangs were laid out in an askew fashion on her forehead, while the rest of her dark brown hair cascaded over her face. She was already attired in her school robes, distinct yellow Hufflepuff tie contrasting with the black attire.

"There were no other free compartments and Vance isn't half that bad. It's not like you _don't_ get along with her..."

Caradoc was right. While the rest of the school seemed to be on bad terms with the Emmeline, she was selectively civil with a handful of students that _didn't_ disturb her. Which was why there was no surprise, to Marlene, that nobody had volunteered to share the same compartment as the witch.

Emmeline was known for her beauty, mysterious aura, and cold personality. It was like there was a magnetic force that radiated around Emmeline, warding off people from going near her. She kept to herself, but she certainly _wasn't_ shy. In fact, Marlene knew that Emmeline intentionally acted this way to keep people interrupting her solitude.

Marlene cried out, "If I start my year in the same carriage as Vance, I'm bound to be blessed with bad luck all year."

During Charms last class, Professor Flitwick had previously partnered Marlene up with the Hufflepuff. Emmeline wasn't as intimidating as everybody made her out to be. On the contrary, Marlene found Emmeline _impossible_ to work with. She was a menace. The witch was lazy, would constantly sleep anywhere and would try to force all the work on Marlene all because she was a Ravenclaw who happened to ' _love_ ' studying (which was the rough wording that Emmeline had used to describe Marlene).

The day before the Charms assignment deadline, Marlene had been beyond exasperated. Emmeline hadn't contributed her part of the assignment, which had made Marlene frantic (as she always strived for the best grades possible). Marlene had stormed into the library and had found Emmeline, yet again, sleeping and before Marlene could stop herself, she had screamed into the Hufflepuff's ear to get everything together.

Marlene recalled Emmeline waking up with a drowsy expression on her face. Emmeline had then proceeded to slowly prop her head off the desk, hazel eyes flickering in amusement as she surveyed the person who had disturbed her sleep. "McKinnon, it's _easy_." Emmeline had told her in between a yawn. "This is how we'll do this…"

Emmeline then ventured to skim through the assignment, summarising what to do within ten minutes. It had left Marlene utterly speechless as it had taken her the whole week to solve the assignment. When Marlene questioned why she hadn't been housed in Ravenclaw, Emmeline had snorted and said that it required too much effort.

"She's a lazy genius," Marlene sighed as Caradoc stored her trunk under the seat. She took a seat by the window and sourly remarked, "And she has the potential to score higher than Evans or I if she actually tries to."

Caradoc leaned back, placing his feet on the opposite seat and making sure that he wouldn't touch her sleeping figure.

He corrected, "She may be a lazy genius, but I personally think she is a Sleeping Beauty."

"How very nonconsensual of you. Of course only you'd want to snog any walking female when they're off and away with the fairies."

"You know that's wrong," Caradoc defended himself. "Never you, my mother, sister, my grandmother, great-aunt Lucy or Sybill Trelawney - my _Merlin,_ that witch scares the devil out of me - are the women I would _never_ snog."

"Good. Glad that's clarified," Marlene responded, voice drenched in sarcasm. "I wouldn't want you to be my Prince Phillip either."

Caradoc arched an eyebrow, turning to her with sudden interest. "And you know this... _how?_ "

"Fairy tales," Marlene said. "I read them over the holidays."

"Sleeping Beauty is a _Muggle_ fairy tale," Caradoc pointed out. "I'd know this because I am part-Muggle, but you...how do _you_ know this?"

Marlene revealed, "Black."

" _What_?"

"Black leant me Potter's Muggle book that had a dozen fairy tales."

"What?" Caradoc blinked. "Now you've lost me. Am I missing something here? Did you actually use _Black_ and _Muggle_ in the same sentence without setting off a war?"

"Yes. Because-uh, oh!" A wave of realisation struck Marlene. She exclaimed, "You've just reminded me I need to return it to him!"

She jumped off from her seat, unbuckled her trunk and scurried through her belongings. When she found the book, she stood up only to find Caradoc blocking the doorway.

"Explain. You? Black? _What_?" Caradoc folded his arms. Marlene sighed, hoping that the creases around Dearborn's mouth would become permanent if he kept on smirking. He spoke on, "While I was in Greece, it seems like you have done your piece of gallivanting around. Are you really my Marlie? Since when did she transform into such a scarlet lady-"

Marlene pushed Caradoc away, ducking under his arm as she sidled into the corridor. She heard Caradoc chuckling after her, but was thankful that he hadn't decided to follow her on her search to find Sirius. She clasped onto the rails and struggled to maintain her balance, while searching every compartment for him. It was only at the most boisterous compartment, Marlene finally stopped wandering.

She peered inside and shook her head when she found that Sirius was, in fact, the centre of the elicited chaos.

Sirius, somehow, had perched himself up in a standing position on top of Remus' occupied seat, his red and gold tie was knotted absurdly around his head instead of around his neck as he clapped animatedly.

"Come on, Potter!" Sirius egged on. "I'm right here. It's not _that_ hard to see me _._ "

It was a bad pun because Marlene knew that James actually _couldn't_ see since Sirius was currently wearing James' glasses.

"Black, I'm going to _murder_ you," James threatened, slicing his wand into the air and almost knocking Pettigrew on the nose with it.

Marlene felt sorry for James when she saw that he was now floundering around on his knees, crawling about blindly on the floor, hands spread out as he hunted for his glasses. Sirius roared back in laughter, clutching onto his sides as if he was going to implode from amusement.

Remus attempted to bite back a smirk. He warned, "Sirius, you should really give them back now."

Marlene sighed to herself, hesitating at the entrance. She didn't want to participate in the havoc that was occurring inside the compartment. Perhaps she'd give it back to Sirius another day. The Gryffindor boys were back together after their long break and she didn't want to invade-

"McKinnon!" Sirius huffed out. He closed the door behind him, slipping into the corridor. "Thought I saw you there. Why didn't you come in?"

Sirius gazed at her, with his head right up against her face, appearing rather confused as he studied her through his temporary spectacles. Well, Marlene couldn't tell if he really was confused or if it had to do with how ridiculous he looked with the thick lens covering his eyes.

" _Glasses_." She pointed at the glasses on his face and elaborated, "Aren't you going to give them back to Potter?"

"Not yet." Sirius snickered.

"Is this a pattern I see here, Black? Do you find enjoyment stealing from your friends?" Marlene questioned him as she handed the book back to him. She took a step back so that he was no longer invading her personal space.

"Sometimes," Sirius admitted, grinning, and Marlene couldn't help but let out a laugh.

He took out a velvet cloak that was hidden under his school robes and wrapped the book around it. In an instant, the book disappeared. It had to be the same invisibility cloak that Marlene had used when she had had assisted Andromeda escape.

"Please don't tell me you stole Potter's cloak too?"

"I _borrowed_ it," Sirius stated. "Anyway, did you enjoy the book? I'd be miffed if you hadn't because I went through extreme lengths to send it to you."

"And, exactly, _how_ did you do it?" Marlene demanded. She had always been curious to how Sirius had nicked the book without James noticing.

She figured that it was James' prized possession, judging how he had reacted when she had laid her hands on it. One would have assumed that the book was and object worth being locked in a Gringott's vault by the way James had acted when she had refused to give it back to him.

"It was simple, McKinnon. I transfigured a crusty old book about Pure-bloods and ancestry from the family's library," Sirius said. He caught the look on Marlene's face. He sheepishly corrected, "Well, not me. I made the house elf do it. My mother's already frustrated that I exist, so involving the Ministry with me using underage magic wouldn't be the wisest idea. It would have sent her off her rocker if you know what I mean-"

"Trust me, I know. _Everybody_ does."

"I must be really popular."

"No, your mother is just quite an infamous witch in our society. I'm sure you're well aware of that, Black," Marlene deadpanned. She flinched at how blunt she had spoken. "No offence."

"None taken," Sirius replied. "I don't like things being sugar-coated when I know that it's true."

Marlene didn't know how to respond to his comment. If somebody insulted her mother, she'd be furious and would never be accept the negative remark like Sirius had. Then again, Sirius' mother was nothing like hers. They were polar opposites.

She glanced at Sirius. "Anyway, thanks for letting me read it. I found it quite peculiar but _very_ fascinating."

"There's no harm letting a closet Muggle loving witch in on some Muggle stories." Sirius shrugged.

Marlene shot him a glare. "Muggle loving? What are you implying, Black?"

"Dearborn," Sirius cheekily answered.

"Caradoc? He's a half-blood."

"Shame on you," Sirius reprimanded in joking manner. "You should know that in our Pure-blooded kingdom of deranged dimwits, being a half-blood is just as bad as being a Muggle!"

He laughed and Marlene couldn't help but join him, giving a short giggle. Although Marlene's parents were fine with her associating to people who weren't Pure-bloods, she had received an earful from other members of the society of how mingling with Half-bloods or Muggles was strictly unacceptable.

"And I gather you know what a damsel in distress is now?"

"I've assumed the gist of it." Marlene theorised, "It seems that a _damsel in distress_ refers to a woman who gets saved by their potential love interest, male counterpart. Which I believe - mind you - is absolute rubbish."

"Why do you think it's rubbish?" Sirius said, mildly entertained by how Marlene was getting all worked up over the Muggle fairy tales.

"Because not all women need rescuing, nor do they have the patience to sit around and wait for their Prince Charming." Marlene grumbled. "If I were in any of those princesses' positions, I would be rescuing myself."

"Not that night," Sirius commented, referring to a different story.

"You _helped_ me get Andromeda out of there." Marlene emphasised, "I wasn't the one who needed to be rescued."

"True." Sirius said gratefully, "And despite it not being your business, you decided to get involved with our family's issues."

"She's my friend."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Thanks, Marlene."

She smiled back at him. It was strange hearing her name on his lips, and she didn't know how to react to it. Marlene watched as Sirius turned around to head back into the compartment, but dithered in front of the door as if he had sensed that she hadn't left yet.

Sirius pivoted back towards her, pulling the spectacles over his black hair so that he could finally look at her properly. "So...which one did you like best?"

Even though Marlene had thought their conversation had ended, Sirius still was interested in what she had to say about the book.

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Don't tell me it's because you can relate to Belle because you like reading. I thought you could be more original than that, McKinnon."

"No." Marlene frustratedly denied. "I actually found the Beast much more intriguing."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

"The Beast's character is relatable," she told him enthusiastically. "He may be fierce looking on the outside, but he is genuine and kind-hearted on the inside. It's like how people, in general, often judge people based on appearance, but there is always more than what meets the eye. The message from this fairy tale can be applied to almost anything in our time of age."

"You think?"

"Most definitely! In addition, it covers being stereotyped too! Women often get stereotyped as being weak and not as powerful or strong as men. They get looked down on because of their gender. The same could be said about racism. Although Muggles and half-bloods aren't Pure-blooded, it doesn't mean that they're less talented. Take Evans for example, her grades top all of ours!"

"A-huh…" He was looking at her, amused by how worked up she was getting.

Nevertheless, Marlene continued, "And _us_ , Black! Just because we've been raised in a Pure-blooded society, it doesn't mean that we're wrong for having different opinions from the majority. Everything that we've learnt from our ancestors doesn't necessarily mean that they're right. So doing what we did with Andromeda-"

"What we did was right, McKinnon," Sirius reaffirmed. "There's no point doubting it because you and I know that we both did the right thing."

"Black, I'm not doubting it. I just wanted to tell you that that night made me realise something," Marlene's blue eyes sparked. "We can change things if we put our mind to it...we don't have to follow the destined path. We can make our own."

She didn't know why she was telling this all to Sirius, but she felt like she had to. She _needed_ to. Sirius may have been hiding and disguising the conflict that was stirring in the Black household, but there were many cues that Marlene had caught on that showed he was struggling. And although her words weren't direct enough, she somehow wanted to reassure Sirius that he had the right to think for his own.

Marlene studied the look in Sirius' eyes and she knew that her message had gotten across to him. He understood what she was disclosing to him.

Not knowing what to do, Sirius chuckled. He didn't know how to handle the intensity of the conversation any longer. How had the discussion about Muggle fairy tales turn out to be a talk indirectly focused on his family and the choices he had to make in the future?

Sirius choked out, "McKinnon, keep it down a notch, will ya? It's not like you to get all passionate about daft things."

Of all the people to ask her to keep quiet, it _had_ to be Sirius Black.

"You want me to tame it down?" Marlene queried, daringly.

"No," Sirius tilted his head, simpering. "I'm all ears. Keep going, but speak softer. It's actually refreshing hearing this."

"Beauty and the Beast," Marlene spoke again, charging back to the topic they had originally been on prior to her drifting off into a tangent. "It's my favourite one because the reader can interpret the story in many ways, and there is something special about that."

He asked her, "And what's special to you?"

"A generous amount of cream on my apple crumble, books and Quidditch." Marlene supplied in a joking manner as she saw a pair of Prefects enter the carriage.

Sirius laughed. "You're really something, McKinnon."

The Prefects gestured for them to get back into their compartments as they'd be arriving to Hogwarts soon. Marlene made an excuse that she had been to the lavatories, which they believed, while Sirius mentioned that he'd be joining his friends in a minute, which the Prefects didn't believe.

As they were about to part ways, it was Marlene's turn to call after him.

"What's yours?"

"Mine?" Sirius blinked, turning back to her.

Marlene said, "Your favourite fairy tale?"

"Same as yours," he immediately responded. Sirius winked, half-entering the compartment. "It's because I like to think of myself as a beast."

Marlene turned her back on him, hand in the air and waved at him as if she was pretending she hadn't heard what he had said.

"What do you think?" Sirius' voice floated after her, tone amused and waiting for her reply.

She scoffed as she ambled away, "You're way too pretty to be a beast."

"I'll take that as a compliment, McKinnon!"

The last thing she remembered was hearing Sirius' bubbly laughter as he shut the door behind him.

.

* * *

 **(a/n)**

Um, what do you think? I don't know why, but I feel more nervous about the upcoming chapters because I'm (actually) going to be writing in the Hogwarts setting! This is all new to me, so it's quite exciting. Also, bringing Caradoc and Emmeline into this story will be fun. I thought it would be interesting to have Marlene be a Ravenclaw and not hang out with the Gryffindors for a change.

Anywho, thanks for reviewing/subscribing/reading, guys! It's great to know that people are giving this story a chance despite me being a newb in this fandom. xox


	5. five: scandalous late night talks

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter five

 **s** candalous **l** ate **n** ight **t** alks

.

* * *

.

" _Noooo_!" A pained moan shattered Marlene's concentration.

The moan was followed with a high-pitched shriek that made Marlene jump on her seat. Although the shriek had momentarily put her on edge, Marlene's nerves immediately settled. One was to be accustomed to such happenings when you shared a room with Sybill Trelawney.

Drawing back her long blond hair into a messy bun, Marlene packed up her belongings. As she stood up, she stretched in a vain attempt to loosen up her shoulders. For nearly two hours she had been in a hunch-back position as she had been intently focused on finishing off her homework.

Third year was definitely harder; and she, Merlin, she _loved_ it. Her new electives were fascinating! First and second year hadn't been difficult for Marlene at all, but now - with the first week over - she could pinpoint the difference in the workload and content and she was enjoying the challenge.

Marlene closed the Arithmancy textbook, propping it under her arm as she lugged the rest of her stationery and notebooks along.

When she was about to exit the dormitory, a bewildered squeal escaped Marlene's lips when she felt something brush against her leg. Marlene relaxed when she found that it was only Sybill's hand that had clamped around her ankle.

" _Your aura-_ " Gasp. " _The."_ Gasp. " _G-grim. The grim follows you!"_

"Really?" Marlene sighed, no longer frightened anymore. She squatted down and slowly began to peel off Sybill's hold, lifting one finger off her ankle at a time, until her roommate was no longer grasping onto her.

Sybill knelt down on the ground next to her, eyes wide and vacant, mouth agape. She looked like she had been struck by lightning. Her frizzy, light brown hair stuck out in every direction possible, clearly victorious over Potter's messy bed head, and bottom lip was violently quivering as she pointed a finger at Marlene.

Marlene left her belongings on the ground, taking Sybill's hand into hers as she led her back to the bed.

Whenever Sybill slept, she was more prone to sporadic predictions, moans, shrieks and sleepwalking. Their dormitory was fit for four students, but because of Sybill's infamous sleeping habits, there were only three beds that were occupied this year. This was mainly due to their previous roommates having little tolerance for Sybill's eerie character.

Charmaine Davidson had bunked with them for their first year in Hogwarts. After one week, she couldn't take Sybill's sleepwalking that she had sought refuge in another room and never returned. The second year, Kirsty Eldridge lasted half a year before she begged the Headmaster to move her out because Sybill had foretold the death of her cat, Cinnamon. However, Marlene had never thought of it as a correct prediction because the cat had stopped eating for almost a month prior to Cinnamon's passing.

Marlene was thankful it was just the three of them this year; as she was getting sick of roommates complaining about Sybill. Both herself and Hestia Jones, their other roommate, was used to Sybill's antics - no matter how bizarre the seer prodigy could get. Marlene was no longer fazed by Sybill's eccentric, prophetic words and it was mainly because she didn't like to think much of it; whilst Hestia tended to find Sybill's words more entertaining rather than daunting or scary.

In a sedated, yet panicked state, Sybill choked out, " _Danger. Yo-you need to stay away from the the darkness. Great danger follows you. Darkness will guide you to the wrong_ -"

"Yes, yes. I know. My life is shrouded with darkness and danger," Marlene muttered, sarcastically to herself, as she placed the blanket over her roommate's body and tucked her in.

She watched on, waiting for Sybill's body to cease trembling. Marlene pitied her. She hoped that Sybill could get some decent sleep tonight. It was not the seer's fault that she was plagued with predictions that took over and possessed her mind.

Quietly clicking the door shut, Marlene wandered down the spiral staircase. She stuck her head into the Ravenclaw study room and found that it was full with first and seventh years. It was their first week back to Hogwarts, therefore it was to be expected that the study was full with ambitious students trying to start the year on the right foot. Considering there were not any available chairs in the study, Marlene went down another flight and found that the common room was _also_ very much occupied.

Her cobalt eyes surveyed around the common room for anybody she felt like associating with. From a brief glance, the first thing she spotted were two six years that were engaged in a game of chess. Students surrounded them, gambling over Chocolate Frogs, as they silently rooted for who they would think would win. Marlene would have spectated the game alongside Caradoc, but she wasn't in the right mood for it, especially when her other half wasn't there.

 _Where's Doc?_

She glanced to her side, and noted a group of girls at the back of the room, talking by the fireplace. Marlene didn't particularly know any of them, nor did she want to, because gossiping always bored her and whenever she had walked past them, their comments had always been obnoxious and too haughty for her liking. That was a primary reason she preferred befriending boys over girls.

Marlene then turned to her left, immediately noticing her distant cousin amongst the students who had taken over the sofas.

It was hard _not_ to notice Thatcher Nott when he always had his thick brown hair slicked back in an orderly fashion. Thatcher was pedantic about certain things; and his hair happened to be one of these most important, pressing matters. It was not because he was narcissistic whenever addressing his appearance, but more because he was a perfectionist and wanted everything to be neat, tidy and structured.

He waved at her, gesturing for her to join him. His cool blue eyes were reserved, but she could see them flicker in amusement as he gazed at her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Marlene followed his gaze and rolled her eyes when she knew that Thatcher had assumed based on her attire. As soon as dinner had ended, she had immediately changed out of her robes and into a pale mint nightgown. Additionally, her hair was up in a sloppy bun. She hadn't even consulted the mirror before she had left her bedroom - something she knew that Thatcher would never do.

She corrected her cousin, "Couldn't study."

"McKinnon, it's a _Friday_." Isaac Bones, the boy next to Thatcher commented, "You're not meant to study."

Both in fifth year, Thatcher and Isaac were often found in the same vicinity as the other. Sometimes Marlene wondered whether Bones wanted to be surgically attached to her distant cousin. When she was in first year, Marlene had been jealous of Isaac for stealing Thatcher from her, until Marlene befriended Caradoc. After a period of time, she had grown used to Isaac's company and had gotten over her grudge. It was impossible to dislike Isaac; he was too nice and fun for his own good.

"Yes. Do sit with us," Thatcher said. He motioned down to the pristine royal blue carpet. His lips slightly tugged upwards, but soon was replaced with a neutral expression. "Marlene, there's always room for you."

She rolled her eyes at him again. Thatcher _definitely_ was like an older brother she never had, always poking and teasing at her whenever given the opportunity.

"Aren't you a kind gentleman?"

Thatcher plainly replied, "Always."

Isaac chortled at them.

Many people found Thatcher standoffish, with his Pure-blood lineage, well-polished attire, sharp intelligence and his overbearing wealth - and it was even worse now that he had been dubbed a Prefect...yet Marlene knew better. Behind his calm, collected exterior, Thatcher could be as mischievous as the Black and his Gryffindor friends.

She had missed him. Due to the consequence of Thatcher being a Prefect, Marlene hadn't had the chance to sit down properly with him for a while and have a talk. She hadn't seen him since the previous school year.

Marlene had missed socialising over the holidays. Although she didn't have much friends to chose from, she would rather be on her own than spend time with people she didn't feel comfortable. When she wasn't with Caradoc, Marlene was often found with Thatcher and Isaac. And, for female company, it was Andromeda she only trusted - and, sometimes, Hestia...but she found Hestia too free-spirited for her liking. She had a selective taste when it came to her friends.

Nevertheless, Marlene dropped her belongings onto the floor, opting to sit on Thatcher's lap instead of the carpet. Thatcher snorted, then yelped, when Marlene began to pummel her weight downwards, forcing him shuffle to one side, where she easily slipped into the tiny gap in the couch.

She immediately regretted the decision when a burly six foot Swedish boy hastily stomped towards them.

"BONES, NOTT, MCKINNON!"

Marlene instinctively straightened her back. She could feel that Isaac and Thatcher had naturally imitated her movement when the booming voice roared their surnames. She cursed to herself that Gerald Hastie, their previous captain, had picked seeker Beau Lundberg to reprise his role.

"I expect you have rested well. I will see you on the pitch, 5am tomorrow!" Their new Quidditch captain was talking to them as if he ordering a battalion to war.

Marlene cried out, "Come on, Beau! It's too early for that. You're joking, right?"

"Just because you've taken Hastie's position, doesn't mean you can boss everybody around," Isaac said.

"No, you listen to me." Beau roared, "I'm going to conduct a trial practice session tomorrow. You _better_ play well because I might put your position up for tryouts too!"

Marlene frowned. Lundberg was going to roast them on the field. Perhaps this was what Sybill had foreseen as their Quidditch team's future appeared grim now that Lundberg was leading them.

When Lundberg left them to hunt for the heads of the other Quidditch team members; Marlene, Thatcher and Isaac were left feeling exhausted and disturbed by Lundberg's sudden intrusion.

"He surely sucks the life out of you, doesn't he?" Isaac mourned.

Then again, it was their common topic between the three of them as they were all members in their house Quidditch team.

Whenever Marlene would utter a word about Quidditch to Caradoc, he would drone her out and cover his ears. When talking about Quidditch to Andromeda, she would yap on about Ted Tonks, since he had been last year's Hufflepuff captain. Sybill was not fascinated in the game; nor was Hestia - well, Hestia was more _interested_ about which boy was the most attractive one in each house team, which was to be expected with her riot of a personality.

The clock strike two in the morning, and Marlene observed that most of the students had now retired to bed. Marlene had been enraptured with a Quidditch discussion with Thatcher and Isaac about which Slytherin vs Gryffindor seeker was better, that she almost did not notice Hestia tumble into the common room.

Hestia's cheeks were pink as she not-so-graciously attempted to hike up the staircase without making a sound.

"How much have you had to drink?" Marlene called out to her roommate.

Isaac muttered under his breath, "Clearly more than enough."

Hestia pushed her fuchsia rimmed spectacles up the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I may have went overboard at the Hufflepuff party. Boy, do they know how to throw one! Don't tell any Prefects, will you Nott?"

"My lips are sealed," Thatcher said, wryly. He shook his head.

As soon as Hestia staggered out of their vision, another boy crept into the common room afterwards.

Marlene raised an eyebrow when she caught her best friend ambling towards them. His blond hair was scruffy, second button undone and lips chapped. She didn't even want to ask where he was. Sometimes, asking Caradoc where he had been, was not worth the trouble. Unfortunately, Isaace decided to question his whereabouts instead.

"Let me guess...the Hufflepuff party?" Isaac sniggered.

Thatcher groaned. "Don't tell me you and Hestia-"

"Me and that foxy minx?" Caradoc guffawed. "No. She was too busy sticking her tongue down Wenlock's throat. She was pissed as ever! I've never seen her that drunk before. On the other hand, I was busy making-"

"Do _not_ want to know!" Marlene snapped, disgusted.

While Hestia walked past them, Caradoc took a seat across from the trio. Marlene could tell he had his own fair share of liquor, as she could sniff it on him. Then again, liquor or no liquor, Caradoc was always jubilant and full of energy no matter what state he was in. Sometimes Marlene found it difficult to catch up.

Caradoc grinned. "Long time no see, Thatcher my dear. How's your first week of being a Prefect?"

"It's too early to tell. It's hard discipling everyone though. I let quite a few people off the hook this week." Thatcher shrugged.

"Anything interesting or _scandalous_ happen?" Caradoc asked, propping his legs up and relaxing back onto the sofa.

"Nothing really. Asides from the odd couple making out in the cleaning closets and multiple lost first years, there wasn't anything interesting at all. " Thatcher said, thoughtfully, "Well, I _did_ see Potter and his friends lingering in the library out of hours. But, I wouldn't really call that scandalous."

"What were they up to?" Isaac responded. Even amongst the fifth years, the Gryffindor boys had already gained a notorious reputation that was frequently talked about amongst the students.

"I turned a blind eye to what they were doing. If they were flicking curses or hexing other students, I would have been more authoritative and called them out for it...but they were only sitting at a desk, eagerly reading a book. There's nothing wrong about reading."

"Maybe they've decided to tone it down this year and get studious?" Isaac surmised.

Marlene snorted. "Doubt it. They're always up to something - especially Black."

"Yeah, Black is always up to no good," Thatcher agreed. "Did you hear that rumour? Apparently, over the break, Black kidnapped Andromeda from marrying Antonin Dolohov!"

"That's not right! It wasn't Black." Marlene scoffed, denying the accusation. "They've got it wrong. Andy would never want to marry Dolohov. I was there-"

She stopped talking. All of the boys were studying her now. It was unlike Marlene to get worked up over something - unless it was people she cared about. They also knew that Andromeda happened to be one of those people, but it was not in her character to stand up for Sirius Black. She liked taking the passive route, keeping silent and not getting into any danger, but that didn't disguise the fact that she was a _horrible_ liar…

Thatcher's read her like a book, jumping to the conclusion, "You were involved. You got Andromeda out!"

"Are you kidding me?" Caradoc exclaimed, eyes widened. "I can't believe you kept this from me, Marlie! You make me proud!"

"That's hot," Isaac gaped.

Marlene hadn't expected them to cheer her for her act of rebellion, but their reactions had lifted her spirits. She had kept the secret in for so long and for her friends to actually congratulate her for doing what she thought was right, was comforting.

"How did you do it?"

When Marlene explained what happened, the boys were howling in laughter.

"You _flew_ her away. It's like you practically eloped with her!"

Caradoc sighed, "I wish I was there!"

"If it wasn't for my family feud with the Dolohovs and between themselves, I would have been able to witness you pull that off," Thatcher muttered. "It's such a shame."

"Would you have helped out?" Marlene questioned.

"No way in hell. Andromeda I may adore you as a sister, but I do value my life," Thatcher said, pragmatically. "I don't even think I'd have the courage to pull that one off. You're lucky nobody found out."

Marlene shrugged. "It _was_ a close call."

Half an hour later, Caradoc had fallen asleep on his chair, Isaac was struggling to keep his eyes open and Thatcher gave a big yawn.

"We've gotta wake up in a couple of hours for practice. I'll take care of these buffoons. You'd better get to bed, Marlie."

Marlene looked up at Thatcher, giving him a brief hug. "Goodnight."

As Marlene was about to leave her cousin with Caradoc and Isaac, Thatcher called over her. "I applaud you pulling off that feat. But Marlie...you've got to be careful. If you had been caught, your whole family would be ripped out of the society."

"There's only three of us McKinnons left."

"I know," Thatcher whispered. "But although our blood lies thin, you're my family too. You need to stay safe. Don't do that ever again."

His words followed Marlene to bed. She tossed and turned. At the rate she was going; Marlene was certain that she wouldn't get any sleep.

Had she been that foolish? Could she have potentially caused her family strife for helping Andromeda escape? If she had been caught, would that mean that they'd be kicked out of the society of Pure-bloods?

 _And Andromeda…_

Marlene had written a letter to her on a weekly basis, but she hasn't received anything back yet. Every day she'd wait for an owl for Andromeda's reply, yet nothing turned up. Sirius had given her an update on Andromeda when he had sent Marlene the Muggle fairy tale book, and ever since she had heard no other news otherwise about Andromeda.

She was worried.

Rolling out of bed and slipping on her slippers, Marlene went down the two flights of spiral staircases for the second time. Since she had been tired, she had forgotten that she had left her stationery and books in the common room. It turned out convenient because she proceeded to then tear out some parchment and scribbled down a short letter. Marlene folded the letter and ducked out of the dorm.

It was lucky the Owlery was not too far, since it too was also located in the west side of the castle near the Ravenclaw house. Marlene turned left, then right and soon began climbing up another set of stairs until she reached her destination.

" _Lumos_."

Marlene placed her wand behind her ear, using the tip of the wand to supply lighting as she placed the parchment in between an owl's beak.

She walked over to the other side of the Owlery to see off the owl, but froze when she saw two shadows sitting on the stony ledge. She couldn't decipher who they were in the dark, and even if the tower was lit up, she'd be facing their backs.

".. _.is that him, James?_ "

Marlene curiously stepped forward, in wonder what the two boys were talking about. Potter and... _who was it?_

The closer she got, the more she realised how enormous the full moon was that night. And, for some reason, it looked like the boys were staring at it, as if fascinated by never seeing a full moon before...or was it something else that they were engrossed in? If Marlene could peak over their shoulders and stand on her tiptoes a bit more, perhaps then she'd be able to catch what the commotion was and-

"McKinnon?"

She gazed upwards, catching her breath when she saw grey eyes looking down at her. The tip of her wand glowed and although she couldn't see all of the boy's features, she knew that from his eyes and voice that it was none other but Sirius Black.

Marlene didn't get the chance to respond because he roughly pushed her against the cold wall. "You shouldn't be here."

"But I-"

Her eyes widened when he felt his lips press against hers. She gasped, heart pattering as their tongues collided. The more he deepened the kiss, the more Marlene was at a loss.

* * *

 **(a/n)** This update is very random. I've been trying to focus on my other fanfics, but this chapter needed to be written. There are a whole lot of new characters in this story. I had been so firm about writing Marlene in Ravenclaw (and wanting Sybill as her roommate..haha), but then I realised that I had to make up a whole list of other characters (and boy has it been fun!). It's about 3am now and I don't know what else to say...

Anywho...hope you're (somewhat) enjoying this story if you've made it this far! xD


	6. six: don't snog & tell

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter six

 **d** on't **s** nog **a** nd **t** ell

.

* * *

.

 _This can't possibly be happening..._

Marlene gasped as she pulled away from him, baffled in utter in shock as the lighting from her wand illuminated Sirius' smirking face. She was breathless, attempting to process what had just occurred. No matter how hard she tried to think, she _still_ could not make sense of it.

She folded her arms and glared at Sirius. "What was _that_?"

"A kiss," Sirius stated the obvious, fiercely grinning. "And _blimey_ can you kiss McKinnon."

She was trying to compose herself, but instead spluttered out, "How would I know?"

"Why? Hasn't anybody told you?" Sirius retorted, cheekily. "You didn't know that you're a good snogger?"

Marlene would not have anything of it. She pointed her finger at him and exclaimed in absolute aghast, "Because you took it!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I took what?"

"My first kiss!" Marlene snapped out.

While Marlene was tossed between crying out tears of frustration and strangling the boy on the spot, Sirius seemed to take her remark with stride.

"Your first kiss? Well, I'm honoured." She watched incredulously as Sirius actually bowed in front of her.

Marlene couldn't hold herself back anymore. She kicked him in the gut. "You're a git!"

"You've actually got me winded," Sirius choked out, but he was laughing as he clutched onto his stomach. "Lemme tell you something, McKinnon, I've been slapped around before, but _nobody_ has ever kicked me. I guess you're my first kick too."

"I don't care!" Marlene cried out, "Black, just you wait. I'll dob you in to the Prefects-"

"Now, now, now!" He waved his hands in the air, interjecting her threat. "Let's be fair, McKinnon. If you had sent that letter and left the Owlery, I wouldn't have intervened. And, besides, if you tell the Prefects on us then they'd know you were snooping around after hours too!"

Marlene frowned. "I _wasn't_ snooping."

"Sure you weren't." Sirius laughed.

She was almost tempted to kick him again, but noted movement behind Sirius. She had almost forgotten that they had company on the tower that night. Marlene whisked her wand from behind her ear, aiming it at the direction and was surprised to see nothing there. Prior to Sirius initiating the snog, she was certain that James Potter and another person was there.

"What exactly are you hiding?" Marlene sighed. "I see that you've used that Invisibility Cloak again."

"There's nothing _figuratively_ there." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows. "But I would love to distract you more-"

Marlene pointed her wand at him. "Come any closer and I'll hex you."

Sirius chuckled, and Marlene shook her head. She found herself smiling despite not wanting to. It wasn't because Sirius had stolen her first kiss. She wasn't fussed about it as many girls were. It was completely platonic. He just amused her. There was just something about Sirius' carefree nature and how spontaneous he was, especially when it came to being quick-witted and pulling that number on the spot to get her attention diverted to assist in his friends escaping.

"You're ridiculous," she rolled her eyes.

Sirius shrugged, smiling. "I've been called worse."

"So you're not going to tell me what you were up to?"

"No."

Knowing that that would be the case, Marlene pivoted on her heels and slowly began to make her way down the steps. Sirius already had stolen her first kiss, and she wasn't going to let him get away with testing her patience either. Besides, she wasn't in the mood for his mind games. Sleep seemed more enticing than keeping up with Sirius' antics.

Sirius called after her, "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Not interested in what I'm trying to hide anymore?"

"No." Marlene dismissed, back already facing him.

She heard Sirius chuckling as she went down the staircase. When Marlene slid back into the Ravenclaw Tower and tucked herself under the sheets, above Sybill's moaning and Hestia's light snoring, she could hear her heart hammering.

"Damn it, Black," Marlene grumbled, burying her face into the pillow.

* * *

Beau Lundberg was drilling them.

It was their first unofficial, practice session of the season and he was already giving the Ravenclaw team hell. From laps around the field, push-ups (which Isaac had questioned 'why' to, before narrowly missing a Quaffle being thrown at his head), and a simulated game.

There was no keeper because their former captain had been it. Which meant that Lundberg would try out other players at the post throughout the match. He stated that if he couldn't find a competent Keeper at the try-outs, he'd assign a current team member instead.

Once Marlene had launched into the air, she felt the wind fight against her, yet it didn't stop the vivid smile from appearing on her face. She had missed being on her broom and flying with the other members. Sure, she had flown a few times back when she was home and had a spectacular - yet terrifying - ride across the London night sky that night she had rescued Andromeda, but nothing bet training with her fellow Quidditch team members.

 _Even if Lundberg had been now appointed as their captain..._

"McKinnon! Stay focused!" Lundberg howled as a Bludger almost hit the side of her broom.

She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry!"

"Stay focused, Marlie," Thatcher repeated in false disdain. Without missing a beat, Isaac flew besides them and added, "That's right, McKinnon. Stay focused."

"Oh, sod off you useless Beaters," Marlene snapped, flying away from the irritating pair.

She didn't have time to flick them the middle finger, for Sigmund Wood, who was too concentrated on the game, was in the process of tossing the Quaffle at her.

" _Argh_!" Marlene gritted her teeth, pressing her body against the broomstick as she dove for the Quaffle. She caught it on time, passing it to the other Chaser, Ryan Eldridge.

Eldridge easily caught the Quaffle and threw it past Lundberg and, soon, the whole team was whooping away. They weren't celebrating because of the good teamwork, but because they had gotten past their notorious Captain who was acting as the Keeper.

"Go on." Eldridge prodded, "Tell us we were great, Lundberg."

Lundberg looked irritated, despite the team doing well, even if he was filling in as Keeper. He growled, "Because you've volunteered, it's your turn to be Keeper, Eldridge!"

Eldridge groaned, but took his role at the post.

As the practice continued, it turned out that Wood was a decent Keeper. Lundberg said it was more than likely that it would be his new appointed position, which was not much of a surprise. Wood was not as loud and as a big fanatic as Lundberg, but he was talented at any Quidditch role he was given. He had even filled out as a Beater and a Seeker before when other members were injured, as most of the Quidditch fillers were usually designated for Chasers.

The rest of the training was brutal, yet it had brutally woken up Marlene from her sleepy haze. Nevertheless, the training session was much needed as Marlene realised that she had gotten quite rusty, and wasn't as fit as she used to be from all the lounging around at home and reading over the past holidays. Additionally, it hadn't helped that Marlene's encounter with Black that previous night plagued her mind. She didn't want it to get to her, but the more she avoided the thought, the more she remembered the kiss.

It was when Lundberg blew into the whistle that Marlene knew the trial game was finally over.

Marlene mounted off her broom, placing it over her shoulder as she made her way to the change rooms. However, she noted that the others hadn't entered yet and found the array of blue uniformed boys were aligned in front of the bleachers.

The closer she got to them, Marlene then realised that they were surrounded a figure that was lying down on a bench. She noticed that it was a girl with long brown hair. Marlene couldn't see her face as there the Daily Prophet was covering it. There was a canary yellow and black scarf that wrapped loosely around the girl's neck and spread over the body's figure was a thick, furry blanket. Marlene choked back a giggle. As per usual, Emmeline Vance was snoozing away.

"Let me at her!"

On the other hand, Lundberg did not find the situation amusing at all. Currently, Bones and Wood were attempting to rein him back from lunging at the girl.

Eldridge crossed his arms, looking at her from the distance as Wood cast him a pleading glance. "Thatcher can speak to her. I'm not the Prefect."

Thatcher groaned, but accepted his role. He stepped forward, tapping Emmeline on the shoulder. When she didn't react, he tried again. However, Emmeline didn't budge the slightest. The other Quidditch members had retreated to the change rooms, but Marlene thought it was best linger in case Thatcher needed a hand.

"She's sleeping, Thatcher," Marlene sighed, standing next to her distant cousin, stating the obvious.

"No, she can't be." Thatcher insisted, "Who in their right mind would sleep outside when it's _this_ cold? Clearly she's up to something! She has been spying on our formation all along!"

Marlene muttered, "I highly doubt it. Vance is too lazy to get involved with something like that."

" _Exactly_." Emmeline sat up, The Daily Prophet falling from her face and onto her lap as she did so. She let out a yawn, "You're being awfully loud."

Thatcher sneered, "I don't want a Hufflepuff listening in on our strategies."

"Like I care," Emmeline rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to slowly tying her hair in a bun, which for some reason, made Thatcher twitch more in irritation.

Marlene tugged at his sleeve. "Thatcher, let's leave her-"

"She clearly has been watching us, Marlie!" Thatcher huffed.

Emmeline sighed. "Oh you Ravenclaws. Always want to know the reason for everything. I guess that's why people _think_ you're smart."

Marlene giggled. She had warned her cousin. Thatcher was walking dead straight into danger if he wanted to start a little quarrel with Emmeline Vance.

"What does it take for somebody to get some decent rest around here? Of course, you probably want an explanation for me being out in this hideous weather," Emmeline continued. "The Hufflepuff party was a bit too much for my ears and it didn't help that _your_ friend, McKinnon, was fornicating right next to my room."

Marlene scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Hestia sometimes-"

"No, I'm talking about Dearborn," Emmeline grumbled. "He's a moaner, that one."

Thatcher was gaping at her, but Marlene was not fazed at all. This was typical Vance. Once tickled awake, she was all savagely sarcastic and bluntly honest.

"So tell me, Nott," Emmeline said. "Is it wrong for me to head out onto the Quidditch pitch to sleep? I walked into the cold, transfigured my cloak into a blanket because none of you Prefects can do your job properly!"

Thatcher stammered, "I-I, well-I-uh-"

Emmeline grumpily stood up, tapping on the blanket, that turned back into her cloak and sighed. She tucked the newspaper under her arm. "It's pathetic, really. I wonder why I'm even here. Maybe my parents should have shipped me off to a Muggle school instead. The Prophet talks about how they've been using landslides to cover Muggle killings and here we are complaining about who's not in their beds at night-"

"Don't worry. Thatcher won't let anyone know," Marlene piped in.

Emmeline said, under her breath, "Of course he won't, McKinnon. He's too nice for his own good."

When Emmeline was gone, Thatcher let out a sigh of relief.

Marlene laughed at him. "I think you need to man it up if you want to stay Prefect."

"Just don't put me in the same room as her," Thatcher said. "She has too much bite, I would have thought she'd be a Slytherin."

"That's why there's that saying: don't tickle a sleeping dragon," Marlene smirked. "She's harmless when she's asleep, but when you wake her she's quite a menace to society. Put her into any house, and everybody with shiver being within her presence."

"Why didn't you warn me earlier?"

Marlene shot him an incredulous look.

"Alright. Fine. I walked into that one," Thatcher admitted. "You do have interesting friends, Marlie."

"She's not my friend," Marlene denied.

Thatcher pointed out, "She didn't snap at you."

"Because I usually leave her alone." Marlene sighed. "And maybe it's a mutual understanding. Sometimes it's nice when nobody bothers you. The more people you know, the more responsibilities you hold and commitments you have to make. If I were in her shoes, I'd be indulging and reading through the whole Hogwarts library. Socialising is draining."

"That's not a good sign. Being antisocial can cause you to turn out like her, or become an unmarried cat lady. I don't know which one is worse."

Marlene quipped back, "Cats are nice."

"Now you're scaring me." Thatcher shook his head and placed an arm over her shoulder as they headed into the change rooms. "What's the Hufflepuff's name though?"

"Who? Vance?" Marlene raised an eyebrow.

It wasn't like Thatcher to ask about certain people. His head was always busy with Quidditch, his studies and his anointed leadership tasks.

"Yes. I just haven't seen her around much. Well, I don't think I've seen her at all..."

"That's because she's discreet and hides a lot of the time. She's in my year," Marlene said. "Her name is Emmeline Vance."

"I'll take note of that. Emmeline Vance," Thatcher said, as if attempting to memorise her name. "Because the next time I see her out of bed on my duty, I'll make sure to get her into trouble when I'm feeling vengeful. I hate it when an enemy gets the last word."

"Ah, just like you to have your pride hurt by a girl," Marlene laughed. "What's with boys and trying to prove themselves-"

Much to Marlene's dissatisfaction, Thatcher ruffled her hair in response.

She looked up at that Thatcher and chortled.

.

* * *

At breakfast, Caradoc was waiting for her. He vigorously waved his hand when he spotted Marlene and ushered her to take a seat in front of a plate of pancakes. Her stomach gave an involuntary rumble.

"I saved them for you, Marlie." He declared. "Tell me how much you love me."

"I love you," Marlene replied. She caught onto Caradoc's chin, holding his face between her two hands and planted a kiss on his nose.

As she did this, she felt like melting in a puddle when she saw Sirius Black and his friends stride past her. Sirius flashed a smirk at her, and that was when Marlene wished she had her own Invisibility Cloak that she could hide under.

Caradoc used the back of his sleeve to wipe the gloss off his face. "Did I ever tell you how disgusting you are?"

"I'm not the one romping around," Marlene said, remembering what Vance had told her. "Which bird did you shag with last night, Doc?"

"I don't snog and tell," Caradoc winked.

Marlene muttered under her breath. "Whore."

"I heard that!"

Sipping on a mug of hot cocoa, Marlene began to demolish the stack of pancakes. Quidditch practice had drained her energy supply, and now she needed to make up for it by feasting on her food.

Caradoc gave her a sidelong glance. He repeated the same word he used earlier. " _Disgusting_."

"What?" Marlene said in between a mouth full of food.

"You eat like a drowning Hippogriff," Caradoc stated. "It's no wonder there are no boys interested in you."

"At least you love me."

"And I'm so close to disowning you if you continue to eat like that."

Marlene complained, "I'm starving."

"Have some etiquette, woman!"

Before Marlene could supply an answer, there was a wave of rustling wings and the sound of simultaneous letters landing throughout the Great Hall. Caradoc looked thrilled over a small, thin package his mother had sent him, which Marlene was sure it was the Muggle motorbike edition that he had an obsession for, and she couldn't contain her excitement when she saw the familiar penmanship that belonged to Andromeda Black.

 _._

 _Sorry Marlene!_

 _I've been a horrible friend. A lot has been happening. I trust Sirius has passed on the message that I've been doing well? To be honest, I've been doing more than well. I haven't been this happy since I received my Hogwarts letter. I should have replied to earlier. If you hadn't helped me escape the Dolohovs, I'd be in a very bad place._

 _Are you free this upcoming Saturday, say noon time at the Three Broomsticks? I plan to make a trip to Hogsmeade with Ted. Since you're in your third year now, I think seeing you there would be the best place to meet. There's something important I really need to tell you._

 _P.S. Can you make sure that Sirius comes along too? Knowing him, he might get stuck in Zonkos or Honeydukes._

 _._

By the time Marlene had finished reading her letter, Sirius Black decided to yell out to her.

" _McKinnon_!"

She paled. Marlene could have sworn that half the students turned around to stare at her. As she was about to gesture for him to keep it down, he was already marching towards the Ravenclaw table and making space to sit between Thatcher and Isaac across from her.

Sirius toned his voice down. "Will you be free this Saturday?"

"Yes…" Marlene replied, trailing off.

She felt uncomfortable that he was sitting there with most of the Ravenclaw table being able to hear what they were discussing. She dropped her gaze, feeling squeamish that Sirius was staring at her, and noted a piece of parchment that was gripping in his left hand.

Marlene motioned for him to pass it to her, so he did. She laughed to herself at how short the message was compared to hers.

.

 _Sirius, meet me at The Three Broomsticks at 12pm on Saturday. - Andy_

 _P.S. Don't be late_

.

Caradoc was looking over her shoulder, reading the message. He exclaimed, "Are you two going to be seeing the victim you rescued?"

Sirius chuckled. "Wow, McKinnon's told you guys already?"

"It was an accident," Marlene growled.

"What else has she said? Did she mention anything about our secret rendezvous last night?" Sirius questioned.

Marlene wanted to kill him. Caradoc tilted his head, mildly interested, while Thatcher and Isaac were shooting her questioning glances across the table. It wasn't only her friends that were watching Marlene and Sirius interact. At the Gryffindor table, even James Potter was looking at them curiously, and there were females from every house whispering amongst each other.

"Do you _enjoy_ making a scene, Black?" Marlene hissed.

"If I would, I'd be sitting at the Slytherin table right next to my brother," Sirius grinned.

Everybody knew that all was not well between the Black brothers ever since Regulus was housed in Slytherin. Marlene rarely saw the two cross paths as they chose to have minimal contact in public.

Sirius concluded, jumping back to topic, "So you'll be my date on Saturday?"

"Please, Black. An outing doesn't mean it's a date," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I'll be on my best behaviour. Suit and tie and everything," Sirius said. "Unless you want to do the suit and tie and I borrow a dress from you? I'm happy with anything you prefer."

Marlene let out a strangled sigh. " _Leave._ "

"What do you think, Bones? Nott? I'd look better in a dress, right?"

Isaac gave a strained smile. "Leave me out of this."

"And don't let me take advantage of my powers as a Prefect," Thatcher slid in.

Only Caradoc was laughing out loud about it. He was the second on Marlene's 'to kill' list, with the first target being Black himself.

When Black finally took the hint to leave the table, Caradoc nudged Marlene on the side and smirked. " _So_...what was that about?"

Marlene glared at him. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Nothing worth talking about, Doc."

.

* * *

 **(a/n) Again, will edit this in the future. I wrote this while I was sick. Hope that some of you have enjoyed this chp nevertheless ;) thanks for reading. And any thoughts on Emmeline? She's one of my fav characters so far. And Caradoc too xD I don't know. I love them all. Haha.**

.

.

RAVENCLAW TEAM (just for reference)

Isaac Bones - beater; Thatcher Nott - beater; Marlene McKinnon - chaser; Beau Lundberg - seeker; Sigmund Wood - chaser (keeper in later chapters though and Oliver Wood's father); Ryan Eldridge - chaser.


	7. seven: first name basis

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter seven

 **f** irst **n** ame **b** asis

* * *

.

As Professor Slughorn was about to start the class, Hestia Jones came marching into the classroom.

Her face was tinged pink, hair half-tied back as she slumped onto her usual chair besides Marlene. Hestia removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes before using her Potions textbook as a pillow. It was unlike Hestia. Marlene knew that although Hestia was not the best student, she was never tardy. Caradoc exchanged a glance at Marlene, who merely shrugged.

After Professor Slughorn poured through the tedious material, that Marlene already had learnt over the holidays, the class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors separated into groups of three.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, Jones?" Caradoc started, lighting up the cauldron.

Marlene replied on her roommate's behalf, "Of course she did. Last night, Sybill's nightmare was louder than usual, and just when I was about to fall asleep this one had to sneak in at three in the morning."

"I've snuck in later than that before, Marlene. If it makes you feel better, I had a dreadful night." Hestia grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "He was awful."

Caradoc gave a sly smirk. "Who, pray tell, was it this time? Not Wenlock again by any chance? He was bragging about it."

"I don't do seconds," Hestia responded, bluntly. "Besides, I've never shagged Wenlock. We only kissed. That's why you should never sleep or share saliva with the obnoxious ones. All they do is over-exaggerate their sexual conquests."

"Now you've got me curious," Caradoc smirked. "Which bloke got you in this foul mood, Jones? You're usually glowing after a good shag."

"As I told you before, Dearborn, it was bad." Hestia groaned, stirring the brew the wrong direction that was clearly instructed in the text.

"I feel like I'm being corrupted by listening to the both of you talk." Marlene frowned, taking the spoon from Hestia and correcting the brew. "Can't you save this for another time? Like, perhaps, outside of class?"

"We're not ending this discussion until you tell me who it is!" Caradoc sternly said before leaning closer to Hestia and demanding, "Now, who was it?"

She finally answered, "A Prewett."

"Well, Molly's graduated and I wouldn't think that you're the type, Jones, to fancy any girl-on-girl action, and since Gideon's got a clean record... I'm thinking it's the dashing youngest Prewett." After deducting the options, Caradoc concluded, "Fabian?"

"No," Hestia denied. "It was actually Gideon."

"You're joking!" Caradoc exclaimed out in aghast as Marlene gaped in silent agreement.

Fabian was the Prewett brother that was known to sleep around, and Gideon - well, Gideon wasn't associated to any rumour. He was a mystery even to her. Marlene had noted that many girls made advances on him, but Gideon never followed through. He was the polar opposite to his brother. Even whenever Gideon was intoxicated with Firewhisky, he preferred to stray away from any witch who tried to sweet-talk their way into his pants.

"Was he good? How did you seduce him happen?" Caradoc begged for details.

"Snuck into the Gryffindor house and used my natural prowess."

Marlene scoffed.

"Hate to say it, but they love me. Every house does. Well, maybe not Slytherin...but they do let me slip in every now and again. I don't know why they love me so much-"

"Your tits," Caradoc answered her. "They are enamoured by your ample, succulent breasts."

"Stop being a wanker, Dearborn," Hestia growled. "If you don't, I won't tell you the goss."

Caradoc laughed. "Fine. I'll stop talking about your breasts. Just how did you get Gideon to fornicate with you?"

"If you must know, I found that I was by myself when Kirsty left me for Elwyn Sinclair. When I was thinking about ditching the party, Gideon offered me a drink and then we started talking..."

Marlene tapped her foot, wishing they would finish the conversation so that they could properly focus on the potion. "Get to the point-"

"-I was bored and since nobody else was making a move on me, I planted one on Gideon's cheek...and it just happened from there." Hestia shrugged casually like she was talking about the properties of Gillyweed.

By now, any other witch would have stopped filling in the blanks for Caradoc, but Hestia wasn't like that. She was free-spirited and didn't mind talking about her sexual escapades with Caradoc, especially when Caradoc did his fair share of sleeping around as well. However, this left Marlene no choice but to unwillingly listen to their talk, despite not wanting to be part of it the slightest bit.

"I don't get it though. He had a great body, was physically capable...but," Hestia frowned. "We simply didn't have any chemistry. Or maybe he wasn't experienced enough? I don't know. Something just wasn't right."

Caradoc snorted. "Maybe he was lacking in the lower compartment?"

"Oh, he definitely was big enough," Hestia whispered with an impish grin.

"Can we please stop talking about this now?" Marlene gagged.

Marlene grimaced when she saw the potion turn into a dusky orange colour, when it was meant to be murky brown. She had sprinkled too much fairy dust into the cauldron. At the rate they were going, Marlene was certain that they would have to restart the potion from scratch. She groaned to herself.

"For once, I agree with McKinnon," Lily scrunched up her nose. "Keep it to yourself, Jones."

The Gryffindor was standing at the table next to theirs, so it was of no surprise that Evans had heard their conversation.

"We're just having some fun, Evans," Hestia smiled sweetly. "A lesson that you should learn every now and again."

Lily's green eyes flared and just as she was about to spout something back, Marlene watched Remus Lupin quietly mutter something to her. In seconds, the anger dimmed in Lily's eyes. Marlene wondered how Lupin had the skill and patience to control the Gryffindor boys and Evans whenever they got out of hand. From what Marlene observed, Lupin had always been the kind and patient mediator.

Because she had been staring at them, Marlene could not help but scowl when she saw that their fellow classmate's potion perfectly matched the description in their textbook.

Sybill had gotten lucky to score Lupin and Evans as her partners, as they were talented at Potions. When Professor Slughorn had instructed that they separate into groups of threes, at the start of the year, Sybill had non-hesitantly drifted to the Gryffindors. Perceptive that Caradoc never strayed from Marlene's side and that Hestia would argue, Sybill had done them the favour and had volunteered to join Lupin and Evans before they had a chance to discuss it.

"Are they giving you a hard time?" Sybill asked Marlene in a lilting tone, cloudy eyes gazing down at her.

"Yes, they are." Without consulting her fellow Ravenclaws, Marlene asked offered, "Do you want to swap places?"

Marlene wished Sybill would agree in the exchange. She could do with a change. As much as Marlene loved Caradoc, sometimes he distracted her too much with his pointless chattering, while Potions happened to be Hestia's weakest subject. On the other hand, Marlene knew that Lupin was a good student and that Evans, well, she was an exceptional student.

Although Evans was a Muggleborn, despite being bossy, loud and opinionated, Evans was quite smart. If Evans wasn't a Gryffindor and less quick-tempered, Marlene would have that she would have made a great Ravenclaw. Evans kept Marlene on edge because she was one of the few academic rivals that kept Marlene on her toes. Other than how Evans faired well academically, Marlene did not know much about her.

If she teamed up with Lupin and Evans, Marlene knew that her grades would pick up. By keeping her enemies close, Marlene knew that she could learn some tricks off them to assist her improvement in Potions.

"I'll give you my family's crystal ball relics if we trade places?" Marlene half-joked to Sybill, attempting to bribe her. After all, the McKinnons had one too many crystal balls in the family basement, which had been a result from her ancestor's hoarding. They could do with losing a few.

"Really?" Sybill beamed. Marlene nodded, smirking.

"Why are you abandoning us?" Caradoc raised an eyebrow, not liking the sound of the trade. He gave Marlene and incredulous look. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"I've got to ask them first," Marlene muttered.

She exchanged glances with the two Gryffindors, who studied her back with equal curiosity. If they were to reject her, so be it. However, she'd take the chance. Although it was mean to acknowledge it, but she knew that Evans had little patience for Sybill and would rather be grouped with Marlene, despite their continual competitiveness.

It was unlike Marlene to mingle with other people out of her house, but she could do with a change - and, well, anything to get out of being in between the smutty conversations that Caradoc and Hestia shared.

"Ha!" Hestia snickered. "See? They haven't even said yes to you joining them. I don't think they'd want you in their group."

"Why not?" Lupin shrugged, waiting for Evan to agree with him.

Marlene gazed at Evans. "You don't mind?"

"Sure." Evans gave a tight smile. "However, I don't want you bringing down my grades, McKinnon."

"Works well for me," Marlene replied. She packed her belongings, much to Caradoc and Hestia's displeasure, and swapped places with Sybill. "Now...just how did you get it turn that colour?"

Half an hour in and Marlene knew she had made the right decision. Although it had been awkward working with Evans, they warmed up to each other. Instead of criticising when Marlene did something wrong, like many of her fellow Ravenclaws tended to do, Evans actually took it to her liberty to show where Marlene went wrong and how to correct her mistake.

From the intricate details of slicing frog toes in a diagonal pattern, to the way snail slime was meant to slide into cauldron, Marlene hard learnt it all from Evans. Amongst Evans' particular and precise instructions she gave to Marlene, Evans would let out sighs for frustration and still complain openly whenever Marlene did the smallest thing incorrectly, but Marlene would catch the small smile that played on Evan's lips. It was as if Evans enjoyed telling Marlene off.

Lupin worked quietly, but when he would point out faults to Marlene, he'd address her in a nicer tone in contrast to Evans' sly remarks. In fact, Lupin was contributing to the potion the slightest, reading out the instructions of the brew and stirring it whenever Evans and Marlene were snapping remarks at each other. Every now and again, he would even break Evans and Marlene's light-hearted verbal spat.

Somehow, their group was the first to finish the potion. Although they received high appraisals from Professor Slughorn, their teacher still would not let them leave the class until everybody was done.

Bored that they were now sitting around doing nothing, Marlene started to talk, "So why aren't you with Macdonald, Evans?"

Evans snorted, and began to talk about her best friend, "Mary is too busy flirting with Larry Thomas so I didn't want to be stuck with her. And, besides, Remus was on his own."

"Gee, thanks for the charity," Lupin said, but he was chuckling.

Evans pointed out. "You were being charitable for letting Peter stay with the boys."

"No, I was escaping," Lupin disagreed. "It's a good excuse to get away from them. Instead of following the textbook, I know that they'd probably be finding a way to create an exploding potion."

"Sounds like the gits." Evans bristled.

"They definitely are, Evans."

Evans frowned, looking up at Marlene with her bright green eyes. "If you're going to be part of our group, just call us Lily and Remus."

"And we'll call you Marlene," Lupin piped in.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I'm on your first name basis now? I guess I've met your approval?"

"Maybe because you never tend to talk to anybody out of your house?" Evans mumbled. "I mean, I wouldn't have thought you'd want to team up with us."

"Why, Lily?" Marlene asked. It still sounded weird to address Lily by her first name. Nevertheless, Marlene was confused with what Lily meant. "I'm selective of who I'm close to, but that doesn't make me unapproachable. I'd give that award to Vance."

"I don't know," Lily responded. "I mean, you're always surrounded by people who are Purebloods. I, well, I'm not a Pureblood and people might think badly of you if you associate with me-"

"I don't care." Marlene cut her off with a dry laugh. "Doc's my best friend and he's a Half-blood."

"What?"

"Lily, I don't care what people think about me," Marlene said, eyes burning. "I've dealt with it my whole life. On the contrary, sometimes I'd rather be left alone."

"Now you're sounding awfully like Vance," Remus stated. "You have similar traits to her, Marlene."

It took a second for Marlene to realise that Remus was still there, listening intently to their conversation. His lips were quirking upwards, eyes sparked with interest as he stared at Marlene in a new light.

A voice drawled from behind them. "And they're both gorgeous too."

"Of course," Marlene huffed, however she could feel her cheeks getting warmer again.

She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sirius speaking. Remus caught her eye and he began to chuckle. She shrugged. Sometimes it was pointless arguing with Sirius, so it was easier to agree with his sentiments. She didn't want to dig her own grave.

"Well, I can't say for how Vance's kisses though. Haven't kissed her to make an educated statement with who is better at it-" Sirius dodged a frog's toe that Marlene threw at him. Remus had been the one listening to their conversation, eyes darting between the two in amusement.

Luckily Lily wasn't paying attention, as she was glaring at Potter who was rambling on about something else, joining in, "I think Vance and McKinnon are gorgeous, but I have to say that Evans is the prettiest."

Lily said through grit teeth, "Shut it, Potter."

James Potter smirked, walking past them with Peter Pettigrew. Sirius followed Potter, giving them a wink before they left the classroom. Remus took his cue to return to his friends now that class had ended.

From the corner of her eye, Marlene could see that Lily was fuming.

"Don't take Potter seriously," Marlene advised.

"He's always joking, Marlene!" Lily huffed. "And I'm tired of it!"

Marlene rolled her eyes, stacking up her books and pressing them between her arms and chest. As she was about to leave, she sighed. "He's only trying to get under your skin."

"That's why it's irritating! I don't know why he's picked me as his victim!"

"Lily, I thought you were a genius. Apparently I've been giving you more credit than I should have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Potter likes you." Marlene did not wait around for a reaction, walking off and leaving Lily completely and utterly speechless.

.

* * *

 **(a/n)** This chapter was really hard for me to write for some odd reason. Nevertheless, nothing really happening here, just a shared class...but I needed to formally put Lily in this story. They'll be in Hogsmeade for the next chapter. Look forward to that :)


	8. eight: a hogsmeade affair

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter eight

 **a** **h** ogsmeade **a** ffair

* * *

"I'm jealous."

"Don't be," Marlene muttered. She was in the middle of putting on her coat as she glanced at the window, attempting to determine the forecast. "Do you reckon it will be cold?"

"Please tell me that you aren't wearing that today," Caradoc clicked his tongue."If you are going to Hogsmeade, can't you dress yourself up with something at least more uh-what's the word…ah! _Appealing_?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, but kept walking down the hallway without replying to him. Caradoc smirked, shaking his head as he trudged after her.

"Is it _that_ time of month?" He was only asking the question to irritate her.

It had worked. Marlene bristled, "I don't see why you need to _escort_ me to the train. I'm capable of going by myself."

"Sure you are."

"Seriously, Doc! Put a sock in it, will ya?" She groaned. "I know you're just jealous, but it's not my fault you landed yourself _detention_ today."

Caradoc sniggered. "It was worth it. Sometimes you need to learn to live a little, Marl. Besides, it was worth it because I got to pucker up with-"

" _Stop_." Marlene could feel an migraine coming along from listening to Caradoc's foolish prattling. Although it was already nearly noon, she hadn't gotten enough sleep thanks to Sybill again and Cardaoc wasn't helping her state at all.

"I'm just saying," Caradoc replied, "-that you've got this chance to get out of the castle and you're wearing something grey and bleak. You need to go all out on my behalf since I'm missing the first Hogsmeade trip. Furthermore, you're going on a date with Black! Can't you _at least_ look presentable?''

"Come on, Doc! You know I'm only meeting with Andromeda. Black is only a tag-along."

"Right," Caradoc snorted, unconvinced. He flicked his wand and a light pink scarf loosely tied around her neck. "That looks better."

Marlene laughed. "Pink isn't my colour."

"It'll make you look more feminine."

She stomped on his foot.

Upon arrival to the station, Caradoc saw her off at the platform. Marlene made a face when she watched Caradoc go to the extent of taking out his white handkerchief and swinging his arm back and forth to farewell her. She waved back, nevertheless, but it was a shame that her best friend couldn't accompany on her very own first trip to Hogsmeade.

As she walked down the train aisle, Marlene noted that most of the seats were taken. Thatcher had Prefect duties, so Isaac had decided to stay back at the castle to keep him company.

Marlene was almost about to slip into compartment with Hestia. However, when she saw that Hestia was too preoccupied with canoodling with Kaide Smith, Marlene had quickly tiptoed away before either of them noticed her.

Why did her friends have to be _such_ flirts?

Although Marlene had recently become much closer to Hestia, she could never agree or consent to her roommate's flirtatious and scandalous ways. With Caradoc, at least, he'd ensure to keep his gallivanting ways behind the curtains.

Marlene ticked Lily off the contender list when she noted the influx of Gryffindors girls that surrounded her. Perhaps if Lily had been by herself, Marlene would have considered joining her. Ever since Marlene had brought up to Lily about her thoughts on James, Lily had been quite uptight whenever they'd cross paths. Marlene didn't blame her for it because she knew that she might have been a bit too forward about it.

Surrendering, Marlene found an empty compartment and decided to sit there by herself. She didn't mind being alone. Hopefully nobody would sit next to her. She could sit back, relax, put her feet up and-

"Mind if we keep you company?"

She let out an inward groan, but gave a forced smile when she looked up to see who had interrupted her solitude.

"Sure Remus."

Marlene had nothing against Remus. However, she knew that Remus came with a package of tiresome boys, with one boy that she particularly didn't fancy being around. Remus was manageable, but the rest were another story.

"Sure _Remus_?" James goaded, striding into the compartment without invitation and sitting across from her. "Since when you have you been close to _our_ Remus, McKinnon?"

"Potions," Remus bluntly replied, pushing James towards the window so that he could sit besides him. "We're working together so we thought we'd discard the formalities. Even Marlene calls Lily by her first name now..."

"Hear that, James?" Marlene cringed at the new voice that had floated inside the compartment. "Marlene and Remus have bet you to it!"

Marlene frowned, "I _never_ permitted you to use my first name either, Black."

"But I like your first name." Sirius snickered mischievously. He made a scene out of sitting next to her, shuffling closer as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "We're the best of friends after all."

Marlene raised her eyebrows. "Since when?"

"Since you rescued the princess from the demon's lair." Sirius nodded to himself. "Your daredevil ways _could_ be put to great use one day-"

"Ah, don't you taint her, Sirius. You're a bad influence enough as it is," Remus muttered.

Marlene replied, "No need to worry. I won't do anything _that_ extreme ever again."

"But I can try and make you," Sirius grinned. He leaned forward and whispered suggestively into her ear, "Maybe with a kiss?"

Marlene groaned, pushing him away.

James snorted, "Don't think you'll have luck with persuading McKinnon."

"Just like you won't have luck with Lily if you keep tormenting her and not leaving her alone," Remus muttered under his breath, causing Sirius to peel into laughter. Marlene shot Remus a look. He replied, cool eyes questioning her. "What?"

"You're not as angelic as I thought," Marlene said, frowning as her image of Remus had been officially destroyed. "In fact, that was mean."

James' eyes brightened. "Are you on my side then, McKinnon?"

"No," Marlene replied. "But I do think that you might have a chance, it's just you're hopeless at talking to Lily without triggering her to get mad at you. Your whole approach is wrong, Potter."

"Are you volunteering to be my coach?" James leaned in, hands clasped together. "So what do you suppose I do?"

Marlene laughed. "No! I'm horrible at love talk. Why don't you ask somebody else... _like_ Pettigrew?"

"Peter?" The boys repeated as if she had lost her mind.

Remus chuckled, "You're joking, aren't you?"

"Well, isn't he dating Margo Stinson?" Marlene pointed out.

"No," James straight away denied. "That can't be right...she's a Slytherin!"

"And an oaf!" Sirius added.

Remus kicked Black.

"Whether you believe it or not, Hestia mentioned it to me last week. And I know I've seen him more than once with Stinson in the library this week. Maybe that's the reason why he's not here with you?"

"No way! Peter forgot to get his mother to sign the Hogsmeade slip-oh, _oh!_ " Remus gasped, realisation dawning over him. He clapped his hands together. "He actually _lied_ to us."

"It's not fair!" James said defeatedly. He blew a stray hair that had fallen over his eyes, and complained, "How does Peter gets the girl and we're stuck being single? We're going to die bachelors."

"I like the sound of that. Bachelorhood suits me. It's much better in contrary to being paired with an oaf like Stinson. Have you _seen_ her burly biceps?"

Remus sighed, not even bothering to reply to Sirius' crude comment.

Marlene gave a small smile. _Great_. She wasn't even acquaintances with Pettigrew, but she felt bad that she had exposed his secret to his friends. From the expressions on their faces, Marlene knew they were definitely going to be on his case when they returned to Hogwarts.

She had never hung out with the Gryffindor boys; and she could now see all the hype why people found them appealing because it was primarily for their entertainment factor. Marlene would have never found herself in this situation if Sirius hadn't helped her rescuing Andromeda.

Time went by quickly when Marlene was conversing with the boys, and soon the train came to a halt.

When all the students had filed out of the train, James smirked. "See you after your date! If you need some moral support, Sirius, we'll be here at Honeydukes if you end up leaving early and crying."

"It's _not_ a date," Marlene dismissed, unimpressed with James' comment. She had enough of it from Caradoc. "It's a-"

"-an affair," Sirius ended her sentence. "A Hogsmeade Affair."

" _Right,_ " Remus said, chuckling when he spotted Marlene roll her eyes. "See you later!"

She put a palm on both James and Remus' back, giving them a soft shove towards the opposite direction. Sirius hung his head back, chortling as the speckled and lanky boy finally left them alone.

"Should I offer you my hand?" Sirius muttered and bowed. "I regret not wearing a tie, since you're wearing something pink."

Marlene grumbled, "Oh, sod off."

She strode forward, making Sirius chase after her as she stalked her way towards The Three Broomsticks. Marlene wondered if she's make it one piece now that Sirius was with her. She generally did find Sirius amusing, but when she didn't, she found him to be a pain to deal with. She wasn't the type to lose her patience in front of people (unless she knew them well), but since Sirius had been bombarding her life lately, it was only standard that she snap at him because of the impudent things he'd say and the reckless things he'd do without thinking.

"It's crowded in here. Reckon we'll find them?" Sirius said as an old wizard tripped over his foot, almost dousing him in Firewhisky. "I say if we don't find them in five, we ditch. What do you say about that, McKinnon?"

"We'll find her, Black."

The Three Broomsticks was bigger than Marlene anticipated. Considering it was the first weekend of the school year for students to visit Hogsmeade, the pub was congested with young wizards and witches. As they waddled across the pub, their shoes would stick against the filthy flooring. It proved to be a difficult task to get to one side from the other. Marlene was steadily growing impatient as people would often come in contact with her due to the tight room space.

"Oi! Black! McKinnon!"

She let out a sigh of relief when somebody called out to them.

Sirius tugged onto Marlene's sleeve as they slithered through the copious amounts of bodies, heading to where the voice had called them over.

A handsome young man waved at them. He had fair, dishevelled hair and a toothy, signature grin that brightened up the cheerful expression on his face.

"Tonks!" Sirius bellowed, excitedly.

Besides Tonks, Marlene spotted a girl with a hood draped over her head. The girl's face was exposed, beaming at them, and it didn't take Marlene long to recognise that it was Andromeda.

" _Andy_!" Marlene ran over to them.

Prior to taking a seat, Marlene placed both their pints of Butterbeers onto the table, giving both Andromeda and Edward 'Ted' Tonks a hug. Sirius followed in pattern, saluting Ted before wrapping his arms around Andromeda's waist and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Ted snorted, eyes amused at Sirius' public display of affection towards his older cousin.

"Why are you wearing this? Scared that your beauty will blind everybody, Andy?" Sirius winked.

Before Andromeda could retort, Sirius had already taken the hood off from Andromeda's head. He stepped back from her and nodded. "That's better. There's no reason for you to hide, Andy. The family won't be bothering you now that you've been disowned."

"That's a nice way to put it," Andromeda commented, but didn't deny what Sirius had said. She patted her hair down, subconsciously fixing it into place. "Guess I can't use my disguise anymore. The whole of Hogwarts is here and you've ruined my subtle appearance."

"Your appearance _should_ be known," Sirius smirked.

"My dear Sirius, stop complimenting me. You dish out more compliments than Ted ever has. You should learn a page or two from his book, honey," Andromeda said, glancing fondly at Tonks.

"And create a war?" Tonks remarked. He tilted his head. "I've learnt my lesson not to mess with you and your friends, Sirius. Being authoritative and telling you what to do was one of the most difficult things I had to do as a Prefect. You gave me grief."

Sirius said, "Think of it as a test to win the fair maiden, Ted."

"Isn't our family enough of a test?" Andromeda said, darkly. "I got disqualified."

Marlene corrected her, "You forfeited."

"Which was a good choice," Sirius commended. He was leaning over his pint of Butterbeer, making a game of sipping it without using his arms or hands. "What's been happening with you, Andy?"

Marlene studied the older girl. Now that the hood was off, she could get a better look at Andromeda. In contrast to how Andromeda was in shambles on her ' _almost'_ wedding day, her cheeks were fuller and her eyes were sparkling happily in liveliness.

"I'm good."

"You sure look like it. In fact, you look healthier," Marlene observed. She watched as Andromeda tucked a long strand of light brown hair behind her ear and it was then that Marlene caught a rebounding glint from Andromeda's hand.

"You got _married_?" Marlene gasped, grabbing onto Andromeda's hand and studying the ring. "Congratulations!"

Sirius almost choked on his Butterbeer, sitting up straight and eyeing Andromeda's hand as if to seek proof that what Marlene had just uttered was true. A grin crept over his features and spoke, "Obviously getting married was not something I was anticipating. Well done. The two of you weren't only hiding from the Purebloods, but somehow managed to wed in the process."

"Oh, I wish I was there! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Marlene asked.

"It was a quiet, civil ceremony." Ted revealed with a small smile. "We got married three weeks ago after, well...after we found out-"

Andromeda cut in, "That I was pregnant."

Before Marlene could process the words Andromeda said, Sirius had better to it.

" _What?"_

Sirius' reaction was exactly what Marlene was thinking.

"Congratulations?" Marlene said for the second time, still feeling quite bewildered by the news.

Enough that Andromeda had declared that Ted and her had gotten married, but to say that she was _actually_ pregnant tipped the scale off by a milestone.

Like the kid he was, Marlene watched as Sirius gaped.

He was openly pointing at Andromeda's stomach in utter disbelief. "But I don't see anything!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, but spoke up anyway, "The baby bump doesn't show _that_ quickly, Sirius."

Marlene gave a wary smile, uncertain of what else to say. None of her friends had ever been pregnant before, and even if Andromeda was much older than Marlene was, it was news that she would have never expected. Marlene was used to hearing pregnancy announcements from distant family friends, but nothing had _ever_ hit this close to home.

"You kids don't look too happy for us," Ted surveyed them.

Marlene tried to pick the right words to reply. "Well, I _am_ baffled as it's definitely news that I hadn't anticipated. Forgive me if I may not seem as enthusiastic about the pregnancy as I should. But, trust me, I am _very_ happy for you. It's just a bit of a shock and a lot to take in."

"A _big_ shocker if you ask me," Sirius retorted. "And I'm still coming to terms that I wasn't invited to a wedding. Now I feel old because I'm suddenly going to be an uncle. An _uncle!_ My youth if flashing before my eyes-"

"Another reason why I didn't even want to tell you, Sirius," Andromeda laughed. "You over-exaggerate things."

"A pregnancy is not an over-exaggeration!" Sirius exclaimed. He was grinning again. "It's a blessing."

Marlene laughed. "You do have a point there, Black."

Once they had gotten over the excitement over Andromeda's pregnancy, Marlene couldn't help but ask, "Will it be safe?"

"What do you mean?" Ted responded back, but Marlene could tell that he knew what she meant.

Marlene was beyond enthralled that one of her closest friends was pregnant, but she also was worried. She had been reading the Daily Prophet and her parents had even mentioned what was happening outside of Hogwarts.

The Wizarding World was getting dangerous and The Dark Lord was getting followers. Her parents had even said that a few Pureblooded families had approached them to join the Dark Lord's side.

On the other hand, Marlene couldn't shake off the words that her parents and the Potters had exchanged over the holidays.

Sure, Marlene knew that Hogwarts was safe. Despite it all, she also knew that outside of the castle was a different story; especially when Andromeda had run away from a the Pureblood wedding last summer break.

"With what's been going outside of the castle," Marlene clarified, voice dropping a decibel. The Dark Lord could possibly make Andromeda and Ted targets as Ted was not a Pureblood, Andromeda had been dubbed a Pureblood traitor, and now Andromeda was pregnant with a Half-blood.

"We've been careful," Andromeda informed her. "Some of our close friends have even ensured that Ted's family are not being traced. We've moved them to a different location. As for us, we're staying with Arthur Weasley at the moment. He said he'd let us stay with him if Ted gives him a crash course on the functions of waterbed."

Although it was a crucial conversation, Sirius couldn't help himself, "But what _are_ they?"

"Read the mood. Save it for another time, Black." Marlene stepped on his foot.

Ted chuckled but continued to on, "I know Hogwarts is predominantly a safe place, but you kids need to think about what's to come. Think outside of the box. Times are getting dark and, one of these days, you'll be forced to take a side. You need to be cunning, but you need to stay safe too."

"Easier said than done," Marlene stated. "But we'll take your word for it."

Marlene just wanted to study, get good grades and aim for a career that would provide her enough galleons...but how could she when a dark force could possibly stop her? It was the pink elephant in the room. Nobody wanted to address what was happening outside of the Hogwarts walls, but it was there. If people kept ignoring the Dark Lord, they'd lose the upcoming war. Somebody had to make stand, and Marlene...well, she wasn't ready for it. She didn't know how to.

"Sombre thoughts aside, how are you, Marlie?" Andromeda said. She leaned it, lips pursed in mischief. "You haven't told me the update with Diggory since last year. Are you an item?"

Marlene felt her cheeks heat up. "Nothing happened. We only went on a date-"

"-or so you say," Ted whistled, teasing her.

"He's a bit of a dunce, that one," Sirius told them. "And I thought you didn't date, Marl. You're not as inexperienced as you seem..."

"What is _that_ meant to mean?" Marlene replied in defence. "It's none of your business. Besides, Amos is not my type. He's too mature and, um, too _into_ himself for my liking."

"So he's an arrogant prick?" Sirius concluded, while Ted nodded in agreement. Marlene shot Ted a look who returned back a mere shrug.

"Sirius is right. I never really did like him; even if he was from my house." Ted muttered, "There are better blokes out there, Marlene. Diggory doesn't meet my approval because he's a conceited fool. Why don't you consider Wenlock? He's a good Hufflepuff."

"What makes you think I like Hufflepuffs?" Marlene questioned.

Sirius assumed, "I thought you liked Slytherins. Everybody is saying that Flint is looking quite fetching these days..."

Marlene rolled her eyes again.

Andromeda clasped a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Boys, stop mocking Marlie. And Sirius, at least she _goes_ on dates. Why don't you take a page out of Marlene's book? It wouldn't hurt if you'd take some girls seriously instead of crushing their hearts. Stop being a shameless flirt."

" _Me_?" Sirius emphasised, placing a palm on his upper torso. "A shameless flirt? Now you're being dramatic."

Just from Sirius' company, the mood was lifted. He was a natural entertainer. There was something about his persona that influenced the people around him to either admire or abhor him. It was pleasant to see him away from his group of friends too. And, from the way he'd stare at Andromeda, Marlene knew he cared greatly about his cousin.

In midst of Andromeda's bubbly laughter, Ted suddenly leaned in. He said in a quiet voice, "Andy and I probably should leave. I've felt more than one set of eyes look at us. Marlene, Sirius...the both of you better be careful."

"Does it matter?" Marlene hissed.

Andromeda nodded. "They might think you're betraying the Purebloods if they see you with us any longer."

"They can think whatever they want to think," Sirius said, stubbornly.

Ted was already standing. "No. We're not taking the risk. Before we know it, they'll assume that you're teaming up with us to defeat their _precious_ Dark Lord."

"Why don't we fight them then?" Sirius grumbled, drawing his wand out of his pocket.

Andromeda clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, Sirius. There's no need to escort us anywhere because we'll be Apparating in a minute."

"Do you have to go?" Sirius frowned, upset that their catch-up was brief.

"We should," Ted replied. "We'll keep you posted on us an other happenings."

Marlene hugged Andromeda and Ted once again and soon they disappeared amongst the crowd of people. From the corner of her eye, Marlene glimpsed people - who had been obviously staring at them - look away from their table.

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed, also picking up on the people who had been trying to listen in on their conversation. He spoke in a low voice, "I don't like this."

She frowned. "What don't you like?"

"Everything right now, or everything that _could_ potentially happen. I like thrills and it's great causing mischief here and there, but I hate being on edge like this. We can't even hang out amongst ourselves without being concerned of how other people see us and who we associate with." Sirius said. "I don't want to live like this. We _shouldn't_ be living like this."

"Then what do you propose?" Marlene gazed at him, curiously waiting for his answer.

And for once, Sirius paused, his usual confidence vanished. He gave a defeated sigh, "I really don't know, McKinnon."

She hadn't seen this side to Sirius. He was always fooling around, laughing, creating trouble and doing whatever he fancied. Seeing this raw and uncertain side to Sirius unnerved Marlene.

"So what are you doing now?" He switched the subject. They decided to linger at the pub a bit longer before leaving. "Another pleasant date with Diggory, I presume?"

"No," Marlene denied. "I have no plans. I was thinking of heading back to the castle to study. There are some papers due and-"

"Really?" Sirius exclaimed. "This is your first time in Hogsmeade and all you want to do is go back to studying? Get your priorities straight, McKinnon! What about your friends?"

"Caradoc's in detention. Thatcher's stuck doing his Prefect rounds. And, _please_ , spare asking me about what Sybill's up to."

"How about Jones?"

"She's probably shagging a boy in this spare time to want to hang out with me.."

Sirius bursted out laughing. "Nice."

"I don't particularly find it nice at all," Marlene said, sipping onto the last drop from of her Butterbeer. "Her libido never fails to amaze me. It's probably worse than yours, Black."

"And _what_ have they been saying about my escapades?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Marlene smirked.

They laughed. Butterbeers now finished, they reached a mutual agreement to leave The Three Broomsticks. It was getting too stuffy inside and the loudness in the pub was deafening. Screaming on top of their lungs to communicate was not ideal, after all.

When they finally managed to take a breath of fresh air, Sirius offered, "You could join us? I'm meeting the boys at Honeydukes."

"It's fine," Marlene smiled. "I really need to finish that Herbology report."

"But it's due on Friday."

"I like proof-reading and going over it at least four times."

Sirius snickered. "Perfectionist. The offer still stands though...if you do decide to change your mind, McKinnon."

As they were about to depart towards different directions, Marlene froze when she saw a crowd of people appear from around the corner.

Marlene first glimpsed Narcissa Black, donned in robes and accented with a Slytherin scarf. Her long, white-blond hair contrasted against her robes, making her stand out from the others. Narcissa stood in the middle, in between fifth year, Rabastan Lestrange, and a a graduated Slytherin from the previous year that Marelene recognised to be Lucius Malfoy.

However, it was the person who lurked behind the three that made Marlene feel anxious.

 _Bellatrix Black..._

Sister to Narcissa and Andromeda, Bellatrix was a living force that was not to be meddled with. From the crazed look in her eyes, the way her teeth chattered, and her sickening, hysterical laughter made the hairs on Marlene's skin stand. It was ironic that she resembled Andromeda to a certain degree, yet their personalities were polar opposites.

Marlene latched onto Sirius' arm. He gazed at her, bemused, but followed her gaze when she motioned to the group that was slowly making their way towards them.

As soon as Sirius spotted his cousins, his lips tugged downwards as he let out a snarl. "Why are they here?"

It was wishful thinking.

Somebody had tipped the Black sisters that Andromeda had been at The Three Broomsticks with Ted. And if they had been informed about their whereabouts, that would naturally mean that somebody would have mentioned that Marlene and Sirius had been with them too. Given what Marlene knew about Sirius' rocky relationship with his family, he would be targeted again by them. Marlene could not forget the time when she had seen Sirius at the Potters after being suspected for smuggling Andromeda out of the Dolohov Estate. He was in a horrible state and it frightened Marlene what the Blacks would do to him now that they had found out he was keeping in contact with Andromeda.

Sirius pushed Marlene behind his back. She suddenly felt a silky material fall over her body. He had borrowed Potter's invisibility cloak again!

"Well, well, well...isn't it my _favourite_ cousin," Bellatrix barked.

Sirius snorted. "I'm glad you have high regards of me, Bella. Sad to say I don't think of you as highly as you see me."

"How _dare_ you." Narcissa's nostrils flared.

Bellatrix laughed darkly. "I hear you know where Andy is, Sirius. Why don't you tell us because I don't want to _force_ it out of you..."

"You should leave." Sirius had spoken so quietly that Marlene almost hadn't heard him. It only registered in Marlene's mind when she felt him kick her. " _Now McKinnon!_ "

She began to protest, " _But_ -"

Sirius shook his head, not looking at back her. "Let me handle this."

"What's wrong, Sirius? You don't want to talk to us, you Pure Blood traitor?" Lestrange guffawed. He drew his wand out. "Why don't you tell us where Andromeda is?"

Marlene was torn. Should she confront them with Sirius? Should she start an unnecessary fight? Surely Sirius would provoke them and make the situation worse...so why did she feel obliged to stay around and help? She wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't brave enough. She _couldn't_ do this.

" _Go_ ," Sirius urged under his breath.

So Marlene ran...

.

* * *

 **(a/n)** Hope this long chp makes up for the slow update. xox


	9. nine: a hogsmeade affair (part ii)

**(a/n)** obviously i don't own J.K. Rowling's works. i'd be a _gazillionaire_ if i had.

.

.

 **[A CUNNING DEMISE]**

chapter nine

 **a** **h** ogsmeade **a** ffair ( **p** art **i** i)

* * *

 _._

 _Marlene, when you know that you're outnumbered and the chances of triumph are close to naught, sometimes it is best to admit defeat._

Her father's words rang in her ears as her feet darted up and down the cobbled pathway. Whenever they'd play chess, he would always beat her and say the same sentence over and over again that it had been cemented in Marlene's mind. It was too bad that his infamous saying was appropriate to what was she was going through at that very moment.

Marlene hated admitting defeat, but it was clear that she was outnumbered. She couldn't do anything about it, but retreat. Although her rationale made sense, it did not stop the pang of guilt that stabbed at her stomach.

She had left Sirius on his own…

This was why she could never be a Gryffindor. She preferred survival and keeping safe any day, over getting hurt for something nobel. Marlene might have been momentarily brainwashed from her own morals and ethics when she had taken an alternate method to save Andromeda, but she wasn't Sirius - she couldn't act recklessly _all_ the time. She didn't function the way he did.

However, she wasn't a _complete_ coward.

There was always more than one way to solve a problem. She had once read a Muggle book titled The Art of War. From this book, the one quote that she recalled was ' _feign disorder and crush him_ '. Sometimes one needed to retreat, to rethink ways and different solutions to defeat the enemy.

And, as Marlene sprinted through Hogsmeade, her mind was already conjuring up a plan before she realised she had done it. She wasn't going to run away, she was going to form another method of attack - which had led Marlene to _Honeydukes._

She hastily pushed through the wooden doors, students of all years filled the store. If anything, Honeydukes was just as crowded and popular as The Three Broomsticks.

It didn't take her long to find the two boys at that chocolate aisle.

Marlene knew about Remus' obsession with chocolate (preferably chocolate frogs), since she had seen him countless of times sneaking snacks into class and munching on chocolate whenever the professors weren't looking.

"Can't we go to _Zonkos_ already?" James complained, clearly exasperated by Marlene's Potions partner. "You've been mulling between choosing the mint or strawberry flavour for over an hour already. I'm bored, Remus! Just get both!"

"I can't do that! Do you know the _importance_ of blending flavours with chocolate? Don't you understand that it impacts the milky goodness and-"

"McKinnon?" James letted out a strangled cry as Marlene had materialised in front of them.

"Marlene?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow at her as if he sensed something was not quite right. "Where's Sirius?"

"That's not what you're meant to be asking, Remus! She has something that belongs to me!" James pointed at the invisibility cloak that draped over Marlene's arm. "Why do you have it?"

She breathed out, trying to catch her breath. "Black and Bellatrix. She-"

The boys paled when Marlene uttered Sirius' cousin's name. Marlene was glad to know that Bellatrix had the audacity to intimidate the boys as well as her.

"She's horrible. What did she do?" Remus was alarmed as he shared the same grim expression that was on James' face. "Where is Sirius?"

James studied her through his circular-rimmed spectacles, "What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! It's Black. We need to go! " Marlene exclaimed. "Follow me!"

For once, James kept quiet and didn't object. Acknowledging his silent response, Marlene ran out of Honeydukes. Remus and James were close behind her heels as she sprinted towards where Marlene had last seen Sirius last.

It was a messy sight. Sirius was struggling to stand up. His cloak was dirtied and in shreds, so dirty that it appeared that he had been rolling in mud. Sirius' bottom lip was split and blood seeped from a small cut on his forehead, that trailed down his left cheek. Despite his poor, physical state his eyes were wild and he was broadly grinning at his opponents.

Sirius directed his want Rabastan Lestrange's direction and yelled, " _Tarantellegra!_ "

In one swift moment, Marlene witnessed Rabastan's feet fall out of his control as he danced uncontrollably on the spot like he was an old wizard who had consumed a fair amount of _Firewhisky_.

"Keep dancing, Lestrange," Sirius howled in laughter.

"Don't keep all the fun to yourself, Sirius!"

James flew into the brawl without hesitation uttering the _Cascading Jinx_. The jinx sent their enemies flying away from Sirius and falling onto the ground. It was a jinx that Marlene had never seen in person as it, apparently, was a difficult spell to master.

And, as Marlene was about to join, Remus held her wrist back.

"You need to put it back on, Marlene."

She watched him in bemusement as he took the invisibility cloak, that had been still draped around her arm, and layered the cloak over her.

"Why?"

"You don't want to be involved, right?" Remus spoke quietly, looking at the sport where Marlene had vanished out of thin air. "And in case things get out of hand, you can contact the Professor on duty."

"But-"

Remus tapped Marlene's shoulder as he rushed forwards to join the rest of Gryffindor boys. He did have a point, if she had irrationally joined the boys without thinking, she knew that the group of Slytherins would then announce to everybody how her family were blood traitors to the Pure-Blood society. Marlene wasn't ready to have her family's name tarnished. It was enough that everybody, from both sides, were trying to tug at her parents onto their side. If she were to have her face seen, then her parents would be upset at her. In actuality, they would be more upset that she was _in_ a fight.

Just because she was out of mind and out of sight didn't meant that Marlene couldn't _help_ them out. She smirked, quickly ambling behind Bellatrix and kicking her in the shin. Bellatrix letted out a loud yowl.

Marlene held the most spite against the oldest Black sister because of the stories Andromeda told about her - especially ones that involved Andromeda getting hurt. If there was one thing that Marlene couldn't stand; it was bullies. And, although Marlene was being cowardly and not facing her component in a literal sense, she felt that kicking Bellatrix was justified.

As Sirius was still snickering at Rabastan's dancing, he didn't realise that Lucius Malfoy was pointing his wand at him. " _Impedimenta."_

The jinx hit Sirius, slowing him down. From his snail-like movements, Malfoy was able to land a punch on Sirius' gut. Marlene tried to stop herself from crying out as Sirius sprawled on the ground.

Remus materialised at Sirius' side and murmured a reversal spell. He held a hand out to Sirius, who took it. Sirius jumped back up, clearly freed from the debilitating jinx.

"Ah, Remus. How elated I am to see you pretty face."

"Save it," Remus spat as he fired a series of jinxes under his breath.

Remus' jinxes caused the Slytherins to freeze on the spot, as they were unable to move their feet. Marlene made note not to mess or get on Remus' bad side.

Considering the Slytherins had lost the ability to move, Marlene rolled her eyes as she saw Sirius and James pummelling Rabastan and Lucius to the ground.

"Sirius! Stop this immediately!" Narcissa bristled. She remained stuck on the spot, but that did not hinder her from yapping, "Do you want to get into even more trouble by your parents? Why don't you just burn yourself off the family tree yourself! You think you can get away after you influenced and _stole_ our sister from us? You are filth!"

Marlene frowned. Did Narcissa Black truly blame Sirius for 'stealing' Andromeda? What nonsense! Andromeda was clearly drowning in her own family and _neither_ of her sisters realised it. Instead, they were putting the blame on Sirius?

Sirius had stopped throwing the punch at Lucius, coldly looking at Narcissa in distaste.

"You are a disgrace to the Blacks! I will push for Regulus to be the heir because you deserve to die for intertwining with the lives of all these blood traitors!" Narcissa continued, "Why bother to-"

" _Silencio_ ," Marlene whispered, unable to take anything else that came out of Narcissa's mouth.

Sirius may have been a troublemaker and was, most of the time, up to no good...but that didn't mean he deserved to be treated or spoken down to in such a degrading manner. Bellatrix was the one that triggered fear towards many people, but it was Narcissa who spoke frostily and threw verbal blows through an passive-aggressive approach.

"Nice talking, Cissy!" Bellatrix cackled.

Suddenly, she was gliding towards Sirius. Bellatrix must have had dodged the jinxes that Remus had uttered earlier because she had been faking and had pretended to be frozen all that time.

However, James caught her before she could attack Sirius. " _Densaugeo!"_

Her teeth began to elongate. She glared and began to shriek. Bellatrix raised an arm about to fling a spell directed at him, but her eyes widened when she stared at somebody behind them.

Bellatrix bent down towards Lucius, grabbing hold of him and, with a crack, the two disappeared from sight.

The hairs on Marlene's skin stood when she heard a voice behind them.

"My goodness. This is _absolutely_ repulsive!" Professor McGonagall was glowering.

"This is all your fault!" James snarled at the Slytherins.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, you Mud-blood lover," Rabastan snapped.

"Speak another word and I will deduct even more points from each of your respective houses!" She scolded, "All of you are to leave Hogsmeade immediately! And by leave; I mean by _foot_."

The Professor studied each of their faces individually with unwavering fury. Marlene was thankful that McGonagall couldn't see her as she had always been frightened by the Professor's leers. That, and well, Marlene hated getting scolded by anyone - including her parents.

"How about via broomstick?" Marlene wanted to hit Sirius on the head. How could he possibly still joke at time like this?

Not so surprisingly, Professor McGonagall barked back, " _No_ magic."

.

* * *

.

Marlene didn't know why she had followed them back to Hogwarts. She also didn't know why she was hovering around Professor McGonagall's office door, waiting for the Gryffindor boys as they were being delivered their punishments.

Although she hadn't been _completely_ involved, she had uttered the Silencio Charm on Narcissa and had even kicked Bellatrix on the shin. Marlene felt guilty because she too, had participated in the event.

She stood still as Rabastan and Narcissa exited the office first. Rabastan looked livid. "Why didn't your sister _Apparate_ us out too?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're Hogwarts students, Lestrange," Narcissa muttered. "If she had Apparated us out of Hogsmeade, we'd be in even _more_ trouble."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Narcissa's eyebrows furrowed. "But I do think there was somebody else there - a witch. I'm sure of it! Perhaps it was Evans."

"There's no way that Mud-blood would be them. Rumour has it that she can't _stand_ Potter."

"I'm _certain_ there was a female with them."

Rabastan scoffed. "Those _Muggle_ lovers don't even have girlfriends. What makes you think there was another witch involved?"

"I heard a voice."

"Hearing voices is never a good sign, Black."

"Don't berate me like I'm talking nonsense when I heard somebody charm me! And, I know, that Potter _does_ own an invisibility cloak," Narcissa said.

Marlene frowned. Andromeda had often told her that the youngest Black sister was possibly the smartest out of the lot.

Narcissa folded her arms. "We should go. I don't trust these hallways."

Yes. Marlene would definitely need to hold her guard whenever Narcissa was within her distance, especially if she was _that_ receptive.

The doors to Professor McGonagall's office opened yet again. This time the three boys Marlene had been waiting for had appeared.

"It's not _that_ bad. We've dealt with worse," James whistled. "Four months grounded from Hogsmeade. Fifty points off from our house _and_ detentions with the lovely Professor every Tuesday and Thursday for a month. I think we got off easily if you ask me!"

"This is why I should have stayed in the library," Remus groaned, regretfully.

"And miss out on our fun?" Sirius chuckled.

As they were about to leave, James pushed Sirius towards the opposite direction. "You need to go the Hospital Wing first, Sirius."

"Oh! That's right!" Sirius replied. "Can't let that scratch ruin my handsome face."

Remus snorted, "So he says."

They dispersed, leaving Sirius to walk himself to the Hospital Wing. However, Marlene lugged behind him. She still felt guilty for having left him at The Three Broomsticks and wanted to ensure that he got treated straight away so that she could get peace of mind.

"McKinnon, you can stop following me, ya know?" Sirius halted, swivelling behind on his heel to stare at the empty space behind him. "If you fancy me that much, I won't tell anybody."

Sighing, Marlene pulled the cloak off her body. "Just go and get treated, Black."

"Why do you care?" Sirius said, smirking.

"Why do I care?" Marlene reworded him.

"It's a good question."

"Of course I care, you idiot!" Marlene yelled, furiously. "You could have gotten hurt there! And you-you...you told me to run! I could have helped you. I may appear it, but I'm no damsel in distress. I can hold my own."

"You can?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkling.

" _Don't_ do that!" Marlene glared. He began to chuckle at her. "And don't _provoke_ me. Why are you even finding this amusing? Things could have turned out terribly and here you are _laughing._ Are you intentionally doing this to make me mad?"

"Perhaps," Sirius responded. "In fact, getting you angry is funny. Did you know that your cheeks turn pink when you get infuriated?"

Marlene shook her head. It was pointless talking sense into Sirius and she knew that, even if she tried to reason out with him, he wouldn't find her words of importance. She sighed, "You really are an idiot."

She patted him on the back. As she was about to walk away, she heard him call out. " _What?_ "

Sirius ambled towards her. "How can you leave me without saying goodbye? If there's something more you want to say, McKinnon, spill it. You didn't have to wait and seek me out after what happened. What's really bothering you?"

"I don't know," Marlene admitted. "You confuse me. You're loyal, Black. You remind me of a dog. And if you want to know what's bothering me...it's that you, well, you hardly know me and you still wanted to save me back there."

"A dog?" Sirius chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Am I adorable too?"

"Black," Marlene frowned. "It's not meant to be a compliment. Being too loyal can be foolish too."

"Then call me a fool," Sirius replied. "After all, if I hadn't pushed you away you wouldn't have raced to get my friends to come over to help me get out of the pickle. I would have been a goner if it hadn't been for your heroic acts, McKinnon."

Marlene exhaled out, "To be honest, I should be the one thanking you…"

"Likewise." He stared at her for a brief moment, grey eyes studying her.

Not knowing what else to say, she cleared her throat. "So we're even?"

Sirius nodded, cracking a smile. Marlene watched as he walked forwards, but it was only then that she realised he turned to the right instead of the left.

"The Hospital wing is on your left!" She shouted at him down the hallway.

Sirius sheepishly reappeared and gave her the thumbs up before marching towards the correct direction.

Marlene shook her head to herself. She caught her reflection on the window, only then catching she she too had been smiling.

.

* * *

 **(a/n)** A short(er) chapter, but it cuts off well here. I do have to say...I did enjoy writing the brawl scene.

Anyway, thanks to those who still are reading this story. I know there are a handful of silent readers out there, so thank you as well.

The romance will take a while. I'm more for building their friendship first...and there is A LOT of content I want to write about. So, despite me taking ages to update, I feel like this will be a very long story. :) or :( i don't even know. Haha.

 _Knoelle:_ Thanks for reading!

 _Rodeotown:_ Sorry for the wait! I hope the encounter met your expectations. Not much dialogue between the cousins, but it is likely to occur further into the story. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
